Royal Romance
by queen-clarisse
Summary: This story is based on the movie and it focuses on clarisse and joseph.Chapters 18 & 19 are up!
1. Un

_This is my first fanfic so pls I would like to see what you think about it. Pls review and pls be honest. Thank you. This story occurs at the end of the first movie and although it begins with a lot of romance there will be some adventure in the next chapters._

**Chapter 1**

Clarisse looked around. Her grand-daughter was looking for someone to dance with. Oh how she wished she could do the same! Unfortunately, according to the Genovian tradition, she had to dance with the Prime-Minister. Not that she didn't like him but she couldn't stand watching Joseph alone. She remembered when Joseph asked her to dance for the first time after her husband died. He was so sweet! He helped her realise that she couldn't grieve for ever. The picture came back. She noticed how beautiful his blue eyes were and how loving they were at that moment. His voice was soft and frighteningly attractive. "Oh what utter nonsense!" She couldn't be attracted to Joseph. She shouldn't be! Yet she couldn't forget how her legs trembled when he took her in his arms for a "wango".

Her thoughts were interrupted by the Prime Minister who bowed inviting her to dance. She curtsied gracefully, swayed her peach dress backwards and started dancing. She watched as her grand daughter instructed a young handsome man who approached her to bow. Mia curtsied. "Well I'm glad that she learned something from all these lessons, I gave her", Clarisse thought and smiled. She was getting a bit bored when suddenly Joseph approached. "May I steal this beautiful lady away from you?", he inquired and the Prime Minister obliged. Clarisse smiled at his compliment and her cheeks blushed.

"Your Majesty, I thought you liked compliments!"

"I do Joseph! Especially when they come from you", she admitted and smiled at Joseph's surprise! It seemed that her thoughts had affected her.

"It's been a long time since you've whole heartedly smiled. I guess it's Mia's doing isn't it?"

"I can't deny that I'm terribly happy that she accepted to become our Princess and as I can see she's also happy and excited."

"And I can't deny that it's lovely to see you both happy. I must tell you that smiling suits you perfectly. It points out your perfect characteristics", Joe whispered to Clarisse.

She blushed once more and tried to escape from Joseph's eyes. She turned around and saw Mia heading to the garden. "Oh look! Mia and that adorable boy Michael are going to the garden."

"They had the same idea I had, but now the garden is occupado" Joseph stated and Clarisse smiled but couldn't help wishing that they were the ones heading to the garden.

Time flew very quickly. It was getting late but to Joseph time seemed to stop when he held his queen. Suddenly a thoroughly modern song started playing.

"Clarisse although you are a wonderful dancer and so am I, this is not really our style. Why don't we go to a place that is quiter and perhaps a bit more private?" Clarisse was a bit surprised at his proposal but she was also eager to spend some time alone with him.

"Oh! Of course" She said and followed him as he leaded her to the private quarters.

Mia looked around and saw her grandmother and Joe waving the guards away. She glanced at Charlotte who winked at her and smiled. Mia was happy that her grandmother was finally having some time with Joseph. Having that thought she started doing her dolly dance.

Joseph could hear the music fading as they were leaving the ball room. He felt it was safe now so he gently caught Clarisse's hand lifted it up to his lips and kissed it. Clarisse felt shivers down her spine and looked deeply into Joseph's eyes with a surprised look. He stopped walking and froze bewildered by her diamond eyes. They leaned towards each other and their lips would have touched if the change of music didn't snap them out of their dream world. They continued walking speechless and reach to a room unfamiliar to Clarisse.

"Joseph where are we?" She asked.

"Don't worry you'll soon find out"

Joseph opened the door and it looked as if he leaded her to heaven. In the dim light she could see the roses that filled the room and the route the lead to the balcony which was traced with candles.

"Oh my! I can't believe you did this for me! It's amazing! You must have worked hard. How did you know I was even going to agree to follow you?"

"Well let's just say I had a hunch" He said teasingly and Clarisse giggled.

"Well let's proceed to the balcony Madame."

"Avec plaisir Monsieur!" she accepted with a perfect French accent and smiled lovingly.

From the balcony they had a great view of the lighten garden. Clarisse laid back her head and rested it on Joseph's shoulder. He couldn't resist the temptation so he let his hands slip around her thin waist. He was afraid that he was pushing it a bit too far but Clarisse didn't react. She was lost in his strong yet tender arms.

"What is this room really?" she asked softly.

"This your Majesty, is the security room"

"Is it?" she asked in a sweet voice that made her look cute and vulnerable. Joseph couldn't help but smile to her innocence.

"Yes it is. You apparently don't know about it. It was decided by the King and me."

"How could you be so silly to waste a perfect room like this is just for security!"

"Well it's really simple. If you see carefully you'll notice that this is the only room that has a view to every single part of the grounds. And…. This room had made it very easy for me to watch over you and admire every step that you made when you were strolling around the garden. You see, it was the only way to watch you constantly"

Clarisse turned around sharply and looked at him amazed.

"I hadn't…. I hadn't ….known!"

Joseph smiled at her loss of words.

"Well it's true as it's true that I love you deeply and passionately. I love you Clarisse. He said and leaned over to kiss her. As their lips touched what was meant to be a gentle kiss turned out to be a passionate. Clarisse melted from his touch. She broke of the kiss.

"I love you too Joseph", she whispered and was lost again in his kisses. She did love him with all of her heart it was clear now but not right. What was she doing? She was the Queen! He was her Head of Security! What would her people say? At that thought she pushed him back and he looked at her bedazzled.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done this! I shouldn't have done it", she managed to say stuttering. "I shouldn't have!" she said and run off quickly with her dress floating.

Joseph just stood there and watched her leaving. He was disappointed but he was now sure. She did love him and he was going to win her over. Soon he would have the love of his life.

To be continued…..


	2. Deux

**Chapter 2**

Clarisse burst into her room crying. She slammed the door and run towards her bed. She sat there in the dark feeling miserable. Why was she crying? Was it because she kissed him or because she stopped kissing him. That thought tormented her head. She did what she had to do, what her duty told her to do. She couldn't forget her country to run after….the love of her life! She could finally see it. He was the love of her life but she was the Queen of country and nothing would ever change that. She had to stop what she started. She would act as if nothing happened and she would never be alone with him again. That was a promised she had to give to herself, for her country. The very thought of it though, teared her soul apart and more tears started falling on her pillow. She wanted to scream and ease her pain but she couldn't. Several hours later, after exhausting herself, she fell asleep.

The next morning she woke up quiet early. She headed to the bathroom but she realised she was still wearing her peach gown. She quickly changed into a pink outfit and went to her office hoping she would not run into Joseph. Charlotte was there waiting for her with some arrangements she had made for her. Clarisse had two hours to pack her things for Genovia, meet the Prime Minister, the Parliament and of course the press. " This is going to be a very long day!" she thought feeling both frustrated and relieved that she wouldn't probably see Joseph.

"Oh Your Majesty! I forgot to mention that Mia requested that she'll be left alone for the next two weeks until Summer holidays that is, without any maids, secretaries and security guards, so that she can spend some quality time with her mother. Is that alright with you?"

Clarisse was surprised. "Yes of course. Why not?"

"Good! I'll make all the arrangements for the staff to return to Genovia then… and I guess that Joseph will accompany you on your private plane right?

"Of course…" Clarisse said muttering. As Charlotte left the room, Clarisse just stood there stunned. "Perhaps, what they say about faith is right!" she thought and smiled.

"Joseph! Here you are" Charlotte exclaimed. "I've been looking all over for you."

"You have? What's the matter?"

"Nothing, its just that Mia said she wont be needing any maids, secretaries or security guards and she told me to point out that that includes you too!"

"It does include me then hah? Well I guess I have to go pack my suitcases. When is the plane leaving?"

"You'll be going with the Queen so you leave in an hour"

"Talk about short notice! Thank you Charlotte" Joseph said with a huge smile. "I wish that the pane could leave earlier! One hour more and I'll see my Queen. It feels like a century to me!"

"Oh my! It's already 10 am and I still have one suitcase to fill! Please Maria put this in too."

"Don't worry Your Majesty, you can do a lot of things in ten minutes"

Clarisse turned round and saw Joseph standing at the door with a grin on his face.

"Joseph, I didn't realise you were here." Clarisse said trying not to sound shocked.

"I wasn't, I just came"

"OK since you are here please take these two suitcases down and since I just finished this one, I'll call Larry to get the rest."

"As you wish" he said and left with the two bags.

Clarisse sighed. As much as she loved him, he couldn't know that. She was glad he left. She couldn't face him anymore, not after last night.

Clarisse walked up the stairs of the plane. She could feel Joseph following close behind her. She sat at the back of the plane and Joseph took his place next to her. No other members of the staff were in the plane since they were preparing the consulate before they leave. A few minutes later, the plane took off.

"We are going back home" Joseph said to begin a conversation.

"Yes we are."

"We wont land for hours. Genovia is not close to the USA."

"You are right but it doesn't really matter. I've missed my country so much that I don't care how long I'll have to wait to get back"

"I know that you adore Genovia. I adore Genovia too."

"I'm glad to hear it" Clarisse said and smiled at him.

"I'm glad that you are glad"

Clarisse sensed where that was going so she decided it would be better to change the subject.

"It's important that our Head of Security loves the country"

"I do love my country but there is something else that I love much more!"

"What could be more important than your homeland"

"You!" Joseph said and kissed passionately. To his surprise Clarisse responded but suddenly pulled back.

"What is it Clarisse." Joseph said with a caring tone in his voice.

"Oh Joseph you don't understand!" She said with tears threatening to fall from her bright eyes.

"I do understand Clarisse and I love you"

"I love you too Joseph but we can't be together, it's impossible. I'm a Queen. I have responsibilities. I can't disappoint my people not now that they need me." Clarisse looked down and started crying.

"Look at me my love!"

At the sound of that word Clarisse looked up in Josephs eyes. Joseph whipped the tears from her rosy cheeks and smiled.

"We can be together and we will be. We love each other and as much as I would like to run around announcing that the most beautiful woman on this planet loves me, I wont. If that's the only price I have to pay for your love, I don't care."

"Oh, Joseph!" Clarisse said and fell into his arms.

"We'll be like Romeo and Juliet. We'll secretly exchange kisses and our love, the love that I've felt for you since the first time I saw you, will grow stronger. You are the world to me and I don't want to loose you!"

Clarisse was moved and her tears of despair were now tears of joy.

"Well Romeo"Clarisse said teasingly, "I'm sure your Juliet will appreciate a kiss from her sweet prince"

"I'm afraid though that Romeo will not be satisfied with simply one kiss" he said and started kissing her neck.

"Oh stop it! You are giving me Goosebumps!"

"That's the objective my love!" Joseph said and kissed her lips passionately gradually making their kiss longer and sweeter. Clarisse through her arms around his neck and he grabbed her by the waist pulling her to sit on his knees. She didn't protest. She just leaned closer to him and kissed him again.

"Your Majesty, the plane has just landed. Welcome back to Genovia"

Clarisse and Joseph stopped and looked each other in the eyes.

"I guess will have to finish this some other time"

"I can't wait Your Majesty" and with that Clarisse slid from Joseph's knees back to her seat, giving him a gentle kiss.

"Are you ready darling?"

"Absolutely sweetheart" Clarisse said and with Joseph by her side she got off the plane.

_To be continued………_


	3. Trois

**Chapter 3**

Clarisse smiled at Joseph as he helped her into the limousine. She couldn't believe how quickly the last two weeks had gone by. Mia was arriving in an hour and the maids were still preparing her room. She leaned back. She needed to get some rest now, since the next few weeks would be really hectic! She would have to introduce Mia to the country and attend a thousand interviews.

"Clarisse… would you care to tell me what's bothering you?" Joseph said softly.

"Oh, it's just that I'm thinking of all the hard work I'll have to face!"

"Don't worry Your Majesty. I'm sure that Mia will help you relax a bit and you know that I'll do my best too"

"I know… You always do!" She said with a smile.

Clarisse sat back again and closed her eyes. She had missed Mia terribly and now she was very excited as she was going to see her very soon.

"We are here Your Majesty. It's time!"

"OK Joseph I'm ready!" She said and with that she graciously accepted Joe's hand and got out of the limo. A sudden flash of light hit her as the photographer's chased her for a comment. Of course her dear Joseph always prevented them from disturbing her but it was impossible to handle them. Occasionally had to answer their questions. She quickly rushed in the airport just in time to greet Mia who was sorting out.

"Mia! Welcome to Genovia!"

"Thank you grandma! I've missed you so much!"

"And I've missed you too my darling!"

"Joey!!!"

"Mia this is the only time I'll allow you to call me like that and it's just because I've missed you too much to scold you!" he said and hugged Mia.

They headed together to the limo and for an hour Mia was telling her grandmother everything that had happened in the last two weeks. Clarisse listened to her patiently and smiled and Joseph was just happy to have both of his queens together.

"Wow! I knew that the palace is huge but not THIS huge!"

"I'm glad you like it!" Clarisse said and giggled.

Joseph watched them closely. This was probably the first time he had heard Clarisse giggle. He enjoyed watching the two together.

"Mia I have to warn you that we'll have to give a lot of interviews these weeks and I want you to be proper. The first one is tomorrow afternoon. Please don't leave it to the last minute to decide what you are going to wear because we shouldn't be late to our first interview. We don't want the Genovians to think that their Princess is irresponsible, now do we?"

"No grandma!"

"Alright then, see you at the dinner. Joseph…"

"Yes You Majesty"

"Please escort me to my private chambers. I have to get ready for the meeting with the Prime-Minister. As if I'm not busy enough! The interviews, the meeting with the parliament immediately after that, and now I have to take tea as if I have nothing else to do! " she murmured and turned to Joseph who opened the door for her.

Clarisse elegantly strode through the long hallways occasionally checking if Joseph was behind her. Joseph was of course there. He looked at her and smiled. She was so beautiful and charming. He knew she was worried about the Parliament's reaction to her plans of building a new orphanage. He just wanted to kill them when they disagreed and stressed her so much. He couldn't believe that they could resist and not be charmed by her. He would vote for anything she suggested just because he would be too busy admiring her and not necessarily listening to her very clever ideas. Clarisse looked back once more. Was he thinking of her? That thought made her blush but she tried not to show it and continued walking.

As soon as she reached her suite she let Joseph in and quickly shut the door.

"Oh, Joseph I just wanted to talk to you! You can't imagine how stressed and tired I am!"

"I think I can my darling"

"Do I really have to give that interview? Cathleen Marshwood is always asking a thousand irrelevant questions that I don't really want my people to know but I can't avoid her on live television. I'm not sure Mia can pull it through. Don't forget, this is her first interview!"

"Clarisse, please relax!"

"How can I relax?"

Joseph took her hand and led her at the window.

"Look around you. Everything is so peaceful. Can you see those roses there?"

"Yes…those are my favourites."

"I found them 40 years ago. Their sweet scent and their soft pink colour reminded me so much of you, so I bought them and planted them there. Every night that I wanted to be with you I would go sit by the tree, think of your beautiful face and relax. They've helped all these years that I couldn't be close to you, perhaps they can help you now"

Clarisse looked at the roses for a few minutes. Silence filled the room.

"Thank you." She finally said, looked up at Joseph and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. As she was ready to break it off Joseph put his hands around her waist and deepened the kiss. That was it. She was lost in his arms. They were both lost in their love. So absorbed by each other that they didn't hear Mia rushing in.

"Grandma, shall I wear the blue or the white outfit" Mia said softly before she look up and see them both lost in their own world. Mia was quite shocked and decided to leave the room quickly thinking that she would talk about this later.

_To be continued…._


	4. Quatre

Thank you for your kind reviews :) I'll try to update again very soon. I hope you'll enjoy the stiry :)

**Chapter 4**

"Mia are you ready? We have to go! Your grandmother is of course as late as you are. I'm sure it's worth waiting but we really should be going!"

"In a minute Joe!"

"OK but please hurry!"

Joseph walked further to reach the next door.

"Your Majesty, I believe it was you who advised your granddaughter to be on time. Do you think you'll be ready soon enough?"

"Oh, shush Joseph. I'm coming out right now" she said and open the door to reveal her long pink gown with the deep negligee that emphasized her beautiful neck and face. Joseph stood there staring at her. She was an angel. Clarisse enjoyed the attention. She couldn't deny that. She blushed and remember she had an interview to give.

"Joseph I think it was you who said that we are late"

"Of course Your Majesty. You know, you shouldn't be that beautiful"

"Oh and why is that?" she said teasingly.

"You are distracting me and everyone else around you" he said and smiled. Clarisse smiled at him too and looked in his blue eyes. They leaned forward and kept looking at each other.

"I'm ready, I'm ready! Let's go, we are running late!" Mia yelled.

They quickly broke the eye contact.

"We were waiting for you Amelia. Move!!!"

"This way please." Joseph said and led them to the limousine.

Half an hour later they were sitting in a studio facing Elsie Kentworthy. They were both terribly nervous. Joseph stood near them and watched them. He hated that stupid reporter for doing this to his girls.

"You could have at least given us the questions Elsie so we would have been well prepared"

"Oh I never do that Your Majesty. I find it better when the answers are spontaneous."

Clarisse smiled slightly. She wished she believed that too. Unfortunately it was far too dangerous.

"Five, four, three, two, one and… action"

"Dear Genovians welcome to the first interview that our Queen and Princess give together…"

The first lot of questions were about Mia's life and how she found out she was royal. Mia dealt with them pretty well and Clarisse was proud of her, she was actually beginning to feel a bit relaxed.

"Now I believe that the Genovians would like to know a few more things about their Queen. Queen Clarisse. We've heard a lot about Princess Amelia. We even know what she eats for breakfast. Now it's our Queen's turn. Really what DO you eat for breakfast?"

That was a shock for Clarisse but tried not to show it. What kind of question was that and what would follow it?

"Well I take my tea with some toasts and genovian cheese." She casually said.

"Are you doing anything to stay in shape?"

"Absolutely. I swim, I do some jogging, riding, ballet exercises and of course mattress surfing" she said and laughed.

A few silly questions like that followed and Clarisse was getting a bit bored.

"Now it's time for the big question"

The drums started rolling and Clarisse's heart started pounding.

"Were you ever in love?"

That was definitely a shock for her. She hesitated and looked round the studio. Her eyes caught Joseph staring at her. Her cheeks blushed and she smiled.

"Yes I have been in love with the most charming, kind and caring man and I believe that's all you need to know" she said and chuckled.

"Well dear Genovians. I don't think we need to ask who this man was. King Rupert May He Rest In Peace. We've had a wonderful afternoon thanks to our two wonderful ladies. Thank you for coming"

"Thank you" they both said. Clarisse looked down. Rupert wasn't the love of her life, Joseph was and she wanted to shout that to the world. It was too early though and very wrong. Only she, would know her true feelings.

As Joseph waited for the interview to end he thought of Clarisse's last words. If it was a month ago he would doubt, but now he was sure that she was talking about him and that filled his heart with joy.

Clarisse handed her coat to Olivia as she entered the palace. Mia found the interview very interesting but Clarisse was exhausted.

"Olivia, please prepare my beige outfit for the meeting with the parliament. I only have 15 minutes" she said and rushed up the staircase.

"My suggestion is to build a new orphanage. The children need it! Our country needs it! There a lot of children who are out in the cold right now. My motion is to raise money and build a place where the children can be happy. A home for everyone! Anyone who is in favour, please say I."

"I" The Prime Minister exclaimed.

"I" Lord Blake agreed too. Soon in the room there was a roar of approval.

"Then I guess the children will have a home after all. Thank you gentlemen." She said and gave them a charming smile.

Joseph could hear them commenting as they exited the room.

"It's nice having a Queen for a change. She's definitely more charming than King Rupert. May he rest in peace"

"That's for sure Lord Blake! She's one of the most beautiful women in the country if not the most and Thank God the most intelligent or we would be in great trouble"

Joseph smiled as he heard the compliments. They were right she was beautiful, charming, intelligent and she was his! He waited patiently for everyone to sort out and when the room was deserted he entered.

"Apparently you've charmed them once more"

"Oh Joseph…"

"I should really be jealous. You can't imagine what I hear about you while standing there. I heard that you are the mot beautiful woman in the country but I disagree."

"You do?", she said teasingly

"Of course I do. You are the most beautiful woman in the world"

"Who is the man you are in love with? Just tell me and I'll make sure you never see him again" he said teasingly.

"I guess I shouldn't tell you then"

"Tell me and I'll try to behave!"

"OK he's handsome, sweet, kind and he's standing right in front of me!"

"My dear lady why don't you give that man a kiss. I'm sure he'd like that!"

He smiled as he watched her blush.

"I couldn't possibly do that! What would he think of me then?"

He approached and gave her a light kiss.

"I'm sure that after that he wouldn't be able to think" he said and kissed her nose softly.

"Be careful Sir someone might walk in on us"

"So what?" he said and started kissing her neck.

"We should finish what we started two weeks ago in the plane"

"Perhaps…" she said and leaned back. He hugged her tightly and continued kissing her softly. He took her hand and kissed her fingers lightly. He continued to kiss her inner elbow, her shoulder, her neck and finally her rosy lips. He deepened the kiss and was opening the first button of her shirt.

Clarisse broke off the kiss and whispered close to his mouth.

"As much as I love you, you'll just have to wait."

She gave him a soft kiss and left. Joseph just stood there bedazzled and watched her walking towards her office. She knew exactly how to use her charms. That, he was sure of.

_To be continued….._


	5. Cinq

**Chapter 5**

The next afternoon Clarisse was sitting at her office with Mia talking about the details of the upcoming ball. Clarisse was going to introduce Amelia to the public and there were a lot of preparations that had to be made.

"Mia, the only thing you have to do is to be yourself but perhaps a little less clumsy" she said and laughed softly.

"I'll try grandma! I think I'm actually improving. Our interview yesterday was really good, wasn't it?"

"Bien sûr ma cherie! You were truly a queen. I'm very proud of you"

"Thanks grandma! I don't need to tell you that once again you were the coolest Queen ever! Especially when you talked about the love of your life", Mia said and grinned.

"All in a day's work!", Clarisse said pretending not to notice that Mia wanted to talk about that.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Mia said questioningly

"No, what would I want to tell you?"

"Perhaps who's the mystery man?"

"What mystery man?"

"Come on grandma. You're not fouling me. It wasn't grandpa was it?"

"Mia a Queen is never nosy!"

"OK then, since you don't want to tell me I can just ask….Joseph! Maybe he would know something about it. After all you are so close. In fact you would make a lovely couple!", Mia innocently stated trying not to laugh.

Clarisse was shocked. She immediately went by the window "I…I… don't think…"She tried replying but the words didn't seem to flow. She always hated not knowing what to say.

Mia stood behind her and said softly: "You don't need to lie to me. I know everything!"

"What do you mean everything?"

"About you and Joseph. You see… I accidentally saw a very hmmmhmm intimate moment and I have to tell you that I'm very happy for the two of you. I love you both dearly and you truly make an amazing couple."

Tears started filling Clarisse's blue eyes. She knew that her granddaughter had a precious soul but now she knew just how much. She turned and wrapped her arms tightly around her.

"Thank you Mia. Thank you!"

"You don't need to cry. This is not something to be sad about. You should be happy and I'm sure that everyone will understand how you feel."

"My tears are tears of joy because I have you as my granddaughter." She said and fell into her arms once more.

An hour later Clarisse and Mia were still discussing the ball and they were both less stressed now. Clarisse, although she had to teach her granddaughter everything she knew would occasionally start daydreaming thinking how close they had come these last few months. She was in one of those moments when the someone knocked the door and woke her up. She looked up at Mia who was apparently exhausted.

"I think that's enough for today Amelia. We do have five more days until the ball to figure things out. Would you like to have some tea with me?"

"I would love to grandma!"

They both turned round when they heard the gentle knock at the door once more.

"Somebody desperately needs you!"

"I hope it's not a silly diplomat who can't think of another way to spend his free time! Enter!"

The door slowly opened to reveal Joseph in his black suite looking at both of his girls.

"Your Majesty, I just wanted to check if you need anything" He was a bit bewildered he noticed the grin on Mia's face and Clarisse's cheeks blushing.

"Is there something wrong Your Majesty? You look both very strange."

Mia couldn't stop herself. She had to answer.

"Joe, you are an amazing actor!"

"What do you mean Your Highness?"

"Come on, you know I'm smarter than that. Did you really think I wouldn't notice your sweet secret affaire?!"

"Mia! It's not an affaire!" Clarisse exclaimed feeling quite embarrassed.

Joseph's expression softened.

"And what would you call it sweetheart?"

"Joseph! Not you too!"

"Why not Clarisse? She does know everything. There is no reason for hiding it" he said and grabbed Clarisse by the waist and gave her a passionate kiss. Clarisse was literally swept off her feet.

"I think it's time for me to go and leave you two lovebirds alone", Mia said smiling.

"Have fun!" she said with a huge grin.

When they broke off Joseph couldn't help but ask

"So you told her?"

"Not exactly. She found out! She's an amazing girl. I never expected this reaction from her. I thought she would be furious at me. She truly has a great soul!"

"Just like her grandmother!" Joseph said with a light kiss on Clarisse's neck.

"Thank you, but that compliment wont make me give in" she said teasingly.

Joseph looked at her with puppy eyes. She laughed softly.

"Neither will that but you may get a kiss" she said and kissed him deeply. Although she didn't want this moment to end she had to put a stop.

"I think we should go to bed"

"Together?"

"Joseph!" she exclaimed and hit him softly.

"OK, I'll behave but let me escort you until your suite"

"Alright"

Joseph looked carefully outside the office door and waved the guards away. He slowly approached Clarisse and suddenly picked her up. Clarisse forgot all about her status, kissed him once more and allowed him to carry her like that through the palace and up to her suite. When they reached the white door he gently let her down and waited for her to enter.

"Goodnight sweet Prince!"

"Goodnight my fair lady. I'll dream about you tonight and hope that next time I'll be allowed in", he said with a smirk.

Clarisse shut the door behind her and fell on the bed. She would surely dream about him too.

_To be continued……_


	6. Six

This is chapter 6. I hope you'll enjoy it. Please R&R!!!

**Chapter 6**

The day of the ball finally arrived. Although Clarisse was happy that this would be over soon she couldn't relax for a minute, constantly remembering small yet important details.

"Charlotte have you checked the sitting arrangement?"

"I have Your Majesty"

"Good! Now all I need to do is check on the flowers and then I need to get ready! I only have four hours until the ball!"

"Do you need me anything else or shall I go check the kitchen?"

"No thank you, you can go but please call Joseph I need to talk to him for a minute"

"As you wish"

Clarisse was truly worried about this ball. She remembered what had happened at Genovia's Independence Day Ball and this time it was crucial that the mistakes would not be repeated.

"Come in" she said after hearing the soft knock on the door

"You asked for me Your Majesty?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I did. I would like to be informed about your security plans since it's important that nothing goes wrong."

"I absolutely agree with you on that but here is nothing you need to know other than the fact that Shades will be watching Mia and I'll be watching you tonight"

"Alright I guess if you are in charge of security I shouldn't worry. After all you've never disappointed me" she said with a smile.

Joseph smiled back but noticed that his Queen was awfully stressed.

"Clarisse you look very tense"

"I am" she said and sighed

"Do you think a massage would help?"

She couldn't help thinking that the offer was too tempting.

"Well perhaps it would" she said and her cheeks blushed.

Joseph moved towards her and put his fingers on her lower back slowly reaching her neck and shoulders. Clarisse could feel her body shiver after every touch. Joseph knew that and felt truly powerful. He leaned in and captured her mouth in a passionate kiss. A little moan escaped Clarisse's lips and she felt like she wanted to stay like that forever. Reality though crept back and Clarisse managed to push Joseph back just in time before the door slummed open and her maitre came in.

"Your Majesty I'm sorry for storming in like that but you haven't tried your dress yet and we don't have very long until the ball"

"I'm coming. Thank you Joseph, I wont be needing you anymore you may go" Clarisse said after gathering all of her powers.

"Of course Your Majesty" he said and left with a bow.

Clarisse obediently followed the maitre feeling relieved that he didn't realise anything.

Joseph was in the garden adjusting the cameras. Everything needed to be perfect, just like Clarisse. He secretly wished that the maitre had seen them. That would make everything easier for both of them. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Charlotte approaching.

"Joe I believe that you should go get the Queen. All the guests are here."

"Is Mia there?

"No, not yet but I've called her and Shades is going to fetch her right now."

"How are they going to enter?"

"They'll do a double door entrance together. They'll both look stunning"

"Yes they will!" Joseph replied and turned round to go get Clarisse.

"Your Majesty, we are ready and it's time for your entrance Mia is also on her way to the ball room"

Clarisse didn't reply. She just looked once more at the mirror and added the final touch, a diamond necklace. She smiled to herself and decided that she shouldn't leave Joseph waiting any longer.

Joseph was getting very impatient. He knew that he was in love with Clarisse but every time he saw her all dressed up for an event it was like he fell in love with her all over again. Of course this time would not be any different. He looked at her as she went out of her suite. She was wearing a beautiful light pink gown with no sleeves which emphasized her perfect shaped elbows and long neck. Her face was glowing and his eyes fell on her rosy lips. He wished he could kiss her right there and now but he remembered the cameras that surrounded them so he resisted the temptation.

Clarisse looked at him. He looked very handsome in his formal clothing. She knew he was staring at her and felt a bit uncomfortable but flattered too. She adored having Joseph's attention. She felt her face getting warmer and her cheeks blushed.

"You look amazing." Joseph finally managed to say.

"Thank you. You look very charming" she said and smiled.

"I hope I'll be able to compare with all the Kings and Princes that will dance with you tonight."

"Oh, I'm sure that you'll do just fine" she said teasingly

"Perhaps but I doubt that the other women in the country will be able to be compared to you. I don't want anyone stealing you away from me"

"That will never happen" she said and grinned

"Come here!" he said and pulled into one of the security rooms.

He chuckled at her surprised look and cupped her face before giving her a passionate kiss. She threw he arms round his neck and deepened the kiss.

"Just to make sure" Joseph said as he looked into Clarisse's eyes.

" Are you ready?"

"After this I'm not sure but let's go" she said and they began walking towards the ball room.

_To be continued…._


	7. Sept

**Chapter 7**

"Presenting Clarisse Gerard Renaldi Queen of Genovia" they announced and everyone looked up in admiration for their lovely Queen. She was simply breath taking. She smiled sweetly to her people and went into the ball room.

The Prime Minister proceeded to have the first dance of the evening with the Queen . Clarisse wished that she could dance with Joseph. She smiled "Oh my! I think I'll have to change this tradition!" and immediately she grinned listening herself thinking. This was so much like America. Even her thoughts seemed to be the same! Clarisse was wishing that Joseph would rush to save her just like he did that night but instead Lord Palimore approached. "I hope he wont fall asleep as we are dancing!" she thought and started waltzing with him. Time was going by very slowly. One after another the members of the Parliament were dancing with the Queen and Joseph still didn't rush to her rescue ! After a few hours of dancing and watching Lord Jerome approaching Clarisse was fed up.

"Charlotte, how many members of the parliament are left?"

"Just Lord Jerome Your Majesty, but you also have to make your speech, don't forget that!"

"Don't worry I wont. Thank you Charlotte"

Soon Lord Jerome's dance was coming to an end and although Clarisse didn't want to admit it, she felt disappointed that Joseph hadn't asked her to dance. Suddenly the music changed. The orchestra was playing a live tango, Carmen! Clarisse turned round to leave but as she turned round she faced Joseph offering her his hand. She could feel her heartbeat becoming stronger every second and she slowly placed her hand in his. Joseph smiled and pulled her into his arms. Clarisse was startled but followed his lead. He turned her round once more and put his hand on her back. They kept eye contact as their feet intertwined and followed the rhythm of the most passionate dance. Joseph turned her round once more and pulled her closer by the waist. They were both amazing dancers. Clarisse's tight dress emphasized every movement and her long tail turned sharply with every move. Time had vanished; they kept gliding in the dance floor as if they were alone until they heard the music fading away and took a step back still starring at each other's eyes. Suddenly a roar of applause filled the air and Clarisse blushed realizing where she was.

"I guess I'm not the only one who thinks the Queen should tango every now and then" Joseph said and smiled. Clarisse smiled back and dared to turn and face the people. She felt that she couldn't make a step but she managed to move slightly at the side of the dance floor.

As soon as the people started drifting back again, Joseph gently grabbed Clarisse's arm and leaded her in the garden.

"I can't believe I just did that" she whispered when they reached the gazebo.

"You were amazing! You've proven everyone that you are a very passionate woman!" Clarisse blushed once more.

"In fact, I don't know how I managed not to kiss you but I'll do that now" he said pulling Clarisse by the waist and giving her a passionate kiss. Clarisse felt her feet rising from the floor and two strong hands turning her round. Joseph broke off but Clarisse leaned in and captured his lips once more. They would have stayed like that forever but the clock reminded them where they were. They pulled back and Clarisse straightened her dress feeling a bit uncomfortable with the way that her emotions guided her. Joseph was a bit surprised too.

"I think we better go inside. You still have a speech to make"

"Yes of course." she said and headed in front letting Joseph follow her a few steps behind. Nobody would suspect anything. After all the Queen wouldn't do such a thing. She smiled at that thought and continued walking towards the open balcony door.

She adored having Joseph just a few steps behind her. His presence made her feel safe. She knew that although she was loved by many, the few who hated her were very dangerous. She gracefully entered from the balcony making sure that nobody noticed her coming in. She strode to the middle of the room and looked round. She tried very hard to concentrate after what had happened. She cleared her throat and started her speech.

"Dear Genovians we……" She just couldn't continue. Her eyes were fixed on a familiar yet disturbing face. Her knees started trembling, everything started fading and she suddenly collapsed.

Everyone in the room was shocked. Nobody thought of their Queen as fragile. She was a strong person. Nobody knew what had happened. Joseph rushed to her side.

"Clarisse! Clarisse! Please wake up!"

Clarisse could barely hear him. All she could think was of that awful grin.

"Olivia call a doctor!"

Joseph was ready to pick Clarisse up but stopped when he saw the reason that Clarisse was lying on the floor.

"Edmond! You are back!"

"Oh yes Joseph. Apparently dear Clarisse is not feeling very well. Olivia the doctor can wait. Prepare my suite immediately! I'm staying at the palace for a few days. I'm sure Clarisse wouldn't mind"

Joseph was furious. He just wanted to punch him! Who was he to distress Clarisse so much! He was nothing like Rupert, even though he was his brother! As much as he was angry he couldn't complicate things more so he picked up Clarisse and headed to her suite.

He slowly opened the huge door, placed her softly on the bed, carefully took off her shoes and her gloves and sat next to her. A few seconds later Mia stormed in.

"What happened Joe? Is grandma ok?"

"Yes, she's fine. She was just a bit shocked. That's all."

"Shocked? Why would she be shocked?"

"Well, your grandfather's brother decided to pay us a visit .We hadn't seen him for a very long time. Don't worry. Return to the ball. I'm sure Clarisse would want you to apologise to the guests. Please do that."

"Ok Joe. If she wakes up tell her that I'll come and see her in the morning"

Joseph heard the door closing. Silence filled the air once more. He studied the figure lying on the bed. She was so beautiful! She looked like an angel in her pink dress. He couldn't resist so he gave her a light kiss on her sweet lips. He suddenly heard Edmond's voice fill the hallway as he was going to his suite so he pulled back slightly. That man was definitely bad news. The last time he saw him was ten years ago when he was throwing him out of the palace as Rupert had ordered. He was glad he did that especially remembering how afraid Clarisse was of him and he knew perfectly well why. This time he wouldn't leave him upset Clarisse. If he even tried he would…..

"Joseph?" Clarisse's voice startled him.

"I'm here sweetheart."

"I thought I saw Edmond in that room. I know I'm being silly since he's with his cousin in Liechtenstein but that man looked so much like him!"

"You are not being silly darling. That man WAS Edmond. He's back and he said that he's staying at the palace for a few days" Clarisse shivered at the thought of him being so close to her.

"Don't worry Clarisse I don't think he'll dare do anything while I'm around"

"I'm just scared!" she said and tears started falling from her blue eyes. Joseph wrapped her in his arms.

"I know my love but as long as you have me you have no reason to be afraid"

Clarisse looked up and Joseph whipped her tears away.

" Thank you Joseph" she said and leaned in to give him a gentle kiss. They broke it off slowly and Clarisse placed her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

Clarisse felt a soft hand caressing her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Joseph looking at her tenderly.

"Good morning my love"

"Good morning! Did you stay awake all night? You must be exhausted!"

"Oh believe me it was a joy!" he said and smiled.

"Thank you! Now will you please wait for me outside? It's already nine and I have to get dressed for breakfast."

"Are you sure you don't want some help with getting dressed?"

" Joseph… OUT!" she said with a huge grin on her face.

A few minutes later she was walking towards Joseph wearing a light blue dress that flowed around her.

"This dress makes you look angelic!"

"Thank you" she said and blushed.

They began walking towards the garden and Clarisse was explaining what they would do to explain her fainting when they saw Edmond approaching. He picked up Clarisse's hand and kissed it while staring at her.

"Good morning Clarisse. You haven't changed a bit. You are still amazingly beautiful"

"Hello Edmond. I haven't seen you for a long time" she said trying very hard not to burst into tears.

"Oh don't worry! You'll see me VERY often now!"

Clarisse felt her legs trembling again and turned to Joseph. Joseph smiled reassuringly but Clarisse could see the fear and anger in his eyes.

_To be continued……_


	8. Huit

**Chapter 8**

Charlotte entered hastily into Clarisse's office. Clarisse was sitting on the couch reading the agreement she had managed to make with Russia. They needed everyone to be an ally, Genovia was a neutral country after all.

"Your Majesty?"

"What is it Charlotte?"

"I know this wont please you at all but Prince Edmond asked to have dinner with you."

"Oh God! Today things keep getting worse and worse!" she said and banged her hands on her desk feeling obviously helpless.

"So… what shall I tell him?"

"Well I can't deny him that. I'll meet him at the dining room at exactly 8.30. Do tell him that I do not appreciate tardiness!"

"Of course Your Majesty"

As soon as Charlotte left Joseph entered the room quietly. Clarisse looked up immediately.

"Olivia you may go" she said and turned to Joseph.

"I need to talk to you." Joseph whispered.

"I'm listening"

"No not here. Come let's go for a walk in the garden."

Clarisse was suddenly very curious to see what Joseph had to tell her so she followed him quietly. She was breathing deeply the fresh air when Joseph began talking.

"My dear Clarisse, I know that Edmond's presence here upsets you so I decided to leave my other responsibilities for a while and be your body guard."

"But Joseph you already are!"

"I know that but I'm also the Head of Security and I'm not always around. I don't stand at your door at night and that's exactly what I'd like to be doing now"

"Joseph, although you standing outside my room not to mention inside is very tempting" she said teasingly, "I would feel much safer if you are in charge of everything! Never the less thank you for caring" she said and smiled sweetly

"If you say so, I can't argue with the Queen" he said and pulled her close in a hug.

"A wise decision!" she said and kissed his cheek.

"I love you Clarisse!"

"I love you too!" she replied and leaned in to give him a kiss. At first it was soft and sweet but then Joseph decided to deepen it. He touched his tongue on Clarisse's lower lip and feeling her encouragement he started kissing her passionately. Edmond pulled the curtain and observed them. "How disgusting!" he thought and grimaced.

"Don't worry Clarisse. Soon you will be mine and you'll learn what's like to kiss a real man" he said and walked slowly towards the dining room.

Clarisse usually wanted to be presentable but this time she didn't really care. She simply put on quickly a peach light dress and went downstairs.

"Your Majesty…" Edmond said and stood up as she entered the room. Clarisse didn't answer but let a forced smile. It wasn't a formal dinner so a smaller table was set. "I wish they would make these tables bigger!" Clarisse thought as she sat next to him and realised how close his horrible face was.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Oh no, I was a bit absent minded" Clarisse tattered.

"How is our little Princess?" utter disgust filled Clarisse. How did he even dare to use Mia just to begin a conversation!

"She's fine." Clarisse said sharply.

"I've been on a trip around the world, you know"

"Oh really?" answering rather uninterested

"Have I told you that you look wonderful today?"

"Thank you" she firmly said

Clarisse saw Joseph entering the room and relaxed a bit. He looked so handsome! Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by feeling Edmond's hand touching her knee and moving up to her hip. She felt her body shiver and pulled away from him immediately.

Joseph had seen that. "I could smash this beast's face right now!" he thought. He was furious! How dared he touch her? He should watch him more closely. That snake! Thankfully God loved Genovia and he was born second, otherwise the weasel would be King. The very thought upset him.

"Excuse me, I need to get some work done before the meeting tomorrow. I have to leave Edmond. Goodnight!" she said and rushed outside. Joe followed her but it was hard to keep up with her when she was angry! Edmond was left alone. "This is just the beginning my dear, just the beginning." He thought and smiled wickedly.

Up in her suite Clarisse changed into her nightdress and sat next to the fire. The thought of what happened made her tremble and tears started forming in her eyes.

"Is that a tear Clarisse?"

"Oh no Joseph it's nothing. Just a little bug in my eye."

"No. You must mean a huge insect! You don't have to pretend Clarisse. Not with me. I've seen everything."

"It's just so difficult having him around here!"

"I know. I told you we could have him hanged in the court yard but you refused!" Joseph said tying to cheer her up.

"I wish it was that simple! I mean look what he's done to me! He's only touched me once and I fell apart. I can still feel his slimy hand on me!"

"Perhaps I can do something about that." Joseph said and leaned down, picked her leg up and started placing butterfly kisses on her toes moving slowly up to her knee.

"Joseph…."

"Sssssshh This time is for your own good!" he said and chuckled softly.

Clarisse leaned back and sighed. Was this right? It surely felt right she thought and immediately scolded herself for that. Joseph continued pushing her nightdress up and kissing her inner thigh and finally reaching her hip

"How do you feel now?"

"Perfect!"

Joseph lied gently on top of her and began kissing her passionately. Clarisse moaned softly and rolled on top of him without breaking their kiss. She slowly stood up and pulled him up with her.

"I think that's enough now!" she said with a smirk on her face.

Joseph cleared his throat and shook his head to recover from the shock.

"Goodnight and thank you!" she said and kissed him playfully on the lips.

"One of these days…."

"Goodnight…." She exclaimed waiting for him to leave.

"Goodnight" he said lovingly and closed the door behind him.

Clarisse lied down and with Joseph's image in her head fell asleep.

"Be careful Your Majesty!" Edmond whispered in the dark.

_To be continued……_


	9. Neuf

I'm sorry this is not one of the best chapters but I had to continue the plot PLS RR

**Chapter 9**

Clarisse was sleeping peacefully and Edmond carefully crept out of his hiding place. He looked at the Queen. She was wearing a pink nightdress and was lying on her huge bed. "I'll be next to you very soon." He whispered and noticed Maurice looking at him suspiciously from the corner of the room.

" Good doggy! Come hear!" he said to Maurice but Mau didn't move. Instead he flashed his teeth. Edmond tried once more but Maurice wouldn't change his mind. He suddenly pulled his leash and made him follow him.

The next morning Clarisse woke up feeling very happy. Her mind traveled back to the previous night and her cheeks blushed." Oh God! Joseph is just irresistible!" she said out loud .

"Did you say something your Majesty?"

Clarisse gasped noticing the presence of the maid in the room." Oh no I was just…. Looking for Maurice. Where is he?"

"I don't know Your Majesty I haven't seen him today."

Clarisse called out sweetly his name but Mau didn't respond. Clarisse was getting a bit worried. She got dressed very quickly and rushed off to find him. A few hours later Clarisse was desperate and exhausted. "Charlotte please send all the maids to look for Maurice. I'm going to check the garden." She said and stepped outside. Although it was summer, there was a lot of wind that made Clarisse shiver.

"Maurice where are you?" she yelled with tears threatening to fall. She looked around and saw a white tail behind the trees. She wasn't sure if it was Mau but she carefully approached it.

Joseph was watching her from the window. She looked so beautiful! Nothing compared to her. He wanted to just run and put her in his arms but he knew he couldn't. "Really what is she doing there?" he thought and watched her closely.

Clarisse was now convinced that it was Maurice. She ran towards him and opened her arms to hug him but she felt someone grabbing her and covering her mouth. She was terrified. She fought with all her strength but it was too late. Edmond picked her up and started running.

Joseph was shocked. "Shades! Someone just kidnapped the Queen! I'll go after him. You gather all the men and send them to chase the kidnapper." Joseph screamed as he was going down the stairs. " I have to catch that man before something happens to Clarisse! If anything happens to her, I'll never forgive myself! I should have been there!" Joseph was aware that he would never reach them if he walked. He looked around desperately and spotted Clarisse's white horse. "Come on Edelweiss. We are going to save the Queen" he said and disappeared into the forest that surrounded the Palace.

Edmond carried Clarisse until the end of the path and placed her into the back seat of an old car that was waiting for them. He laughed excitedly. His plan was brilliant! No one would ever suspect that he was taking the Queen at the Winter Palace. With that thought he headed off towards the hill.

Joseph soon reached the end of the pathway but they were gone. There was no sign of them around. " Damn it! I'll find you Clarisse! Don't worry I'll find you!" his voice echoed through the trees. He felt totally helpless. There was nothing he could do now. He sat on a rock and hid his head into his hands.

Edmond had now arrived at the Palace with Clarisse. He pulled her out of the car and removed the cloth tied around her mouth.

" So what do you think of our new love nest?" he asked feeling proud of himself.

"You are disgusting!" Clarisse exclaimed

"Be careful honey. I really want to use my new toy, so make sure you don't do or say anything silly. Am I clear?" he said while caressing her neckline with a gun.

"Yes" Clarisse stated trying not to show how frightened she was.

"Good! You are learning. If you are nice with me I'll be nice with you too. You'll enjoy this, you'll see" he happily declared as he pushed her inside.

Clarisse felt her throat dry. "Joseph help me! I love you!" she thought and closed her eyes.

Joseph heard footsteps and turned around.

"Joe what happened?" Shades asked

"Nothing I couldn't find her. I couldn't find her!"

"So what's the plan now?"

"I don't know. I wish I knew"

The men behind Shades were watching ,with worry apparent in their eyes, their Head of Security. They had never seen him so upset before. Silence filled the place. Nobody knew what to say.

"We have to think of possible hiding places." Joe finally said.

"Any ideas men?" Shades asked but with dismay he noticed that no one had a clue. Lionel started laughing and made all hundred eyes to turn around and look where he was standing.

"How can he laugh at times like these!" Joseph said ready to kill Lionel.

"What is it Lionel? What's so funny?"

"It's nothing sir. I'll be quiet"

"OK I hope you keep that promise or you wont keep your head"

Lionel gasped and hid behind Shades.

"I don't need to show you your own house do I?"

"No it's fine" Clarisse replied.

"Come with me"

Clarisse followed him thinking of what she could do. Suddenly she noticed the open gate. With a sharp movement she kicked the back of Edmond's legs and ran to the exit.

"You are not leaving Clarisse" he said and running after her and grabbing her by the waist.

"You'll stay here! You remember what happens if you are a naughty girl don't you?" Clarisse nodded remembering the gun. Silent tears started falling from her eyes. Edmond held her wrist tightly and took her into the bedroom.

"Don't move! I'm coming back" he said and locked the door. Clarisse was finally alone. She looked in the mirror and began crying.

"Sir I can't keep it for myself I have to tell you! I'm sure you'll laugh too! You see, I thought that the only place that he wouldn't take her would be the Winter Palace since it's her own house there. Wouldn't that be silly! HA HA HA "

"Lionel shut up!" both Joseph and Shades ordered but a few seconds later Joseph exclaimed.

"Oh My God! He said it! He found them. That's where he took her! At the Winter Palace!" Joseph climbed up on the horse again and headed towards the hill.

"Let's follow him" Shades ordered and the men rushed off to get their cars.

Clarisse was sitting at the edge of the bed weeping.

"Darling I'm back!" she heard the voice of that man filling the hallway.

"Oh God please let Joseph find me!"

_To be continued………_


	10. Dix

Thank you all very much for reviewing. I hope you'll like this chapter. I'm planning to update more often now cause I have a plan in my head  Please RR

**Chapter 10**

The door flung open and Edmond stepped in.

"Everything's fine Your Majesty, just sit back and enjoy it!" he said and forced a kiss on her lips.

"How dare you!" Clarisse exclaimed and slapped him.

"I told you, you should be nice with me" he scream, pulled her close and shot the ceiling.

"Oh my God! What's this? If that man harms Clarisse he wont live to see another day!" Joseph thought as he heard the shots. He was now very close to the palace but he could feel his heart beating faster every minute that passed. "I'm getting there." He said out loud to calm himself and looked at the distance left to cover.

Clarisse was shocked and burst to tears. She knew that she shouldn't show weakness or fear but this was too much for her to handle.

"Oh no darling you wont stop me like that. I'll get what I want." He said and threw her on the bed.

"You look lovely" he said looking at her laid there with lust apparent in his eyes.

"You are a beast!"

"Well Beauty, I guess you'll end up with the Beast after all!" he replied and fell on top of her. Clarisse screamed but nobody could hear her. The palace was deserted.

"Clarisse!" Joseph screamed hearing her desperate cry.

"Damn it Edmond! I'll kill you with my bare hands!" he yelled and rushed to the gate. He hit the door as hard as he could but it was locked. He himself had installed the security system and knew very well that even the strongest man in the world could not break in. He took a step back to try for the last time and noticed the vine tree next to the bedroom. "I hope my knees will forgive me but I must save the love of my life." He thought and grabbed the vine.

Clarisse was fighting to keep Edmond off her but she couldn't. She could feel his hands traveling up and down her legs. He suddenly stopped and reached up to her neckline to unbutton her shirt.

"Noooooooooooo!" Clarisse shrieked and managing to free her hands hit his head with a vase.

Edmond backed off immediately and touched his bleeding head.

"That was it!" he said and pulled her back by the hair.

" No more nonsense! I wanted to make you mine since you were engaged to my brother. Now you are with that stupid security guard. Is he better than me? TELL ME!"

"He's much more a man than you'll ever be!"

"Shut up!" he said and pulled her hair harder.

"I love him! I love you Joseph!"

"I said shut up! Shut up!"

Edmond pushed her back and started kissing her neck violently. He held her hands tightly, looked at her for a moment and then ripped her shirt off.

Joseph's eyes were full of tears. He was finally reaching the open window.

"I love you too Clarisse! I'm coming!" he said with determination.

Edmond abruptly removed Clarisse's skirt and he stuck his mouth on her lips. Joseph barged in from the window and pushed Edmond on the floor.

"Don't you dare touch her!"

"Oh and who are you? Just remembered, her lover! Never mind I'll have the pleasure of killing you!" Edmond said and run into Joseph who fell and cut his arm on the broken vase. Clarisse could not stop herself from screaming.

"Look how helpless you are. You'll bleed to death as you watch me give Clarisse what she deserves. A real man!" he said and pulled Clarisse close for a kiss.

"Never!" Joseph shouted grabbed the gun from the desk and shot Edmond's back. Clarisse began to scream as the man fell on top of her.

"It's fine Clarisse it's fine!" Joseph said as he removed the dead body and put her in his arms.

"I love you Joseph."

"I love you too Clarisse" he said as she wept in his embrace.

"Joseph please take me back home."

"Of course Clarisse" he replied.

He covered her almost naked body in a blanket and picked her up. Shades just got off the car and approached Joe immediately. There was no need to ask what Edmond wanted. Judging from the appearance of his Queen it was needless.

"I'm so glad you found her Joe"

"Me too!"

"Shall we put her in the car to take her back?"

"NO!" Clarisse said suddenly. "Joseph will take me back"

"As you wish Your Majesty."

Joseph whispered to Shades: "Send the men to remove the body and clean the palace. I'll take care of the Queen."

"OK Joe."

Joseph softly placed Clarisse on the horse and got up behind her putting her safely in his arms. Together they raced down the hill.

"Joseph, Thank you" Clarisse softly said as they were passing through the forest.

"You don't have to thank me. I'd do anything to save the love of my life."

Clarisse gave him a sweet smile. Even though she was exhausted she was still glowing.

"Joseph?"

"Yes"

"Today you've climbed a vine, you've killed a beast and you're taking me back home on a white horse"

"Yes indeed I did all these" Joseph said with a smile.

"And you did all these for me?"

"I'd do even more to keep you close to me"

"Stop here!"

"Why what's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just that you are my Prince Charming and you deserve this" Clarisse said and turned round to give him a passionate kiss. Joseph held her even tighter and deepened the kiss. Slowly they broke apart.

"We should get back. You need to get some rest."

"And so do you!" Clarisse replied.

"Let's go then!" Joseph said and took off for the palace.

_To be continued………_


	11. Onze

**Chapter 11**

"Charlotte, prepare Her Majesty's suite" Joseph ordered as he stormed into the palace.

"Oh my God! Is she ok?"

"She'll be fine."

"What happened?"

"There is no time for this right now. I'll tell you later. Please make sure that this doesn't leak to the press"

"Ok Joseph."

Joseph carried the now asleep Queen to her bedroom. She was exhausted. He placed her gently on the bed and turned to leave.

"Joseph?"

"I was just leaving."

"No please stay!" she almost screamed with anxiety.

"I'll stay, but please lie down and try to get some rest."

"I don't think I can. Every time I close my eyes I see the image of that horrid man." she replied with tears running down her cheeks.

Joseph moved closer to her. He really didn't know what to do or say. He wanted to lift this pain from her to make it his but he didn't know how. An awkward silence filled the room. All that could be heard was Clarisse's heartbreaking weep. Finally Joseph decided to speak.

"Clarisse it's over now. You can move on and forget about what happened."

"I wish I could" Clarisse whispered.

She could feel her heart pounding so fast as if it would break. She looked at her hands and rubbed them with disgust. Edmond was present everywhere. He could feel his presence on her. Joseph could now feel his own tears falling. He wanted to be strong for her but he couldn't. Watching her like that was simply devastating.

"Clarisse, listen to me!" he softly touched her chin and turned her face to look at him.

"He's gone Clarisse, he's gone!"

"No. No he's not gone. I can feel his touch on me. He's not gone Joseph, he's not gone"

"When I'm done with him, he'll be gone forever." Joseph said and leaned in to kiss Clarisse.

He kissed her softly but feeling her response he deepened the kiss and kissed her passionately. They broke apart only to breath. Joseph could feel how much Clarisse needed this.

"Joseph please kiss me again"

Joseph held her tighter and began giving butterfly kisses on her neck. He could feel her soft touch on his back. He looked up into her eyes. She looked tired but the spark was back. He was thankful that he could help her. He hugged her once more and rubbed her arms and back. Then he placed her hands in his and brushed his lips against them before placing a tender kiss.

"Is she gone now?"

Clarisse closed her eyes and was silent for a second.

"Yes he is."

"Thank you Joseph. Thank you for rescuing me and for always being here for me, especially now. Thank you."

"I love you Clarisse. I don't know what I'd do if anything had happened to you."

Clarisse' tears began falling again but this time it was tears of joy.

"I love you too Joseph."

They both lied down on Clarisse's bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Charlotte had definite instructions not to disturb the Queen. She walked down the hallway to the Queen's office when she saw Mia ready to turn the door knob.

"No!" she exclaimed

"What's wrong Charlotte?" Mia said with curiosity apparent in the tone of her voice.

"Nothing's wrong. Queen Clarisse finished work late last night and wanted to wake up a bit later today"

"I didn't see her at all yesterday. Was she working all day long?"

"Yes Princess Mia. She was in her office. She had some important documents to sign."

"Ok please tell her that I need to speak with her as soon as she wakes up"

"Alright Your Highness" Charlotte replied with relief. Lying never came particularly easy on her.

Clarisse slowly opened her eyes. She was still sleepy but could see Joseph staring at her.

"Good morning sleeping beauty. Did you sleep well?"

"Very well thank you! Did you stay up all night?"

"Oh no don't worry. I slept really well with you in my arms. We should do this more often." He said with a smile.

"I'm sure you'd like that" Clarisse said teasingly.

"What's the time Joseph?"

"It's 10.30"

"Oh my! Did we really sleep that long? We should get up!"

Clarisse moved to the site of the bed to get up but Joseph pulled her back close to him.

"Clarisse how are you today?" he asked her with concern.

"I'm perfectly fine, thanks to you"

"I was just doing my job." he said with a huge grin on his face. Clarisse raised an eyebrow.

"That's funny, I don't remember this being part of your job description. But since you say so, next time I can call Shades"

"Come here!" he said and gave her quick kiss.

Clarisse smiled.

"As much as I would like to stay here forever I have work to do. So… spit spot and off we go!" and with that she got out of the bed and headed to the bathroom.

Joseph watched her walking elegantly and disappearing behind the door. He knew she'll probably take ages to get ready so he got up and went towards the security room. Everyone would be wondering where he went, but he didn't care. Not after seeing her so happy this morning.

Clarisse finally got ready and went into her office. Charlotte was already there sorting her papers and waiting for her to arrive.

"Good morning Charlotte"

"Good morning Your Majesty. If I may ask, how are you today?"

"I'm much better thank you! And thank you for managing to keep this a secret. I don't think I could deal with the press or really anyone right now"

"I'm glad you are fine" Charlotte said with a trembling voice.

"Oh my dear! I'm glad that you are my friend" Clarisse replied and hugged Charlotte.

Charlotte smiled and then stepped back.

"Your Majesty, Mia wants to talk to you. She says it's important."

"Does she know?"

"No Your Majesty"

"Tell her I'm ready. She can come whenever she wants."

"Ok I'll go fetch her."

Clarisse was signing some papers when she heard the knock on the door.

"Entrez!"

"Grandma Good morning"

"Good morning Amelia. What did you want to tell me?"

"I know this isn't easy but I have to leave. I mean I do have one more month until school starts again but I also have a lot of work to do before going back and I want to spend some time with mum and now that she's getting married…"

"Mia I get the point! When are you leaving?"

"In two days."

Clarisse got up from her desk and rushed towards Mia. Opening her arms she embraced her tightly.

"I'll miss you!" she said with tears threatening to fall.

"I'll miss you too grandma!"

Time went by quickly and it was time for Mia to leave.

"Have you packed everything?"

"Yes Joe"

"Good. I'll take this suitcase and Shades is going to take the other one. I'm glad you are not like your grandmother or else we would need the whole staff to carry them!"

Mia giggled at Joe's comment and nodded knowingly.

"Where is grandma?"

" She's waiting for you at the entrance."

"Come with me Your Highness" Charlotte said.

Mia followed her.

Clarisse was standing in front of the mirror re-arranging the flowers when Mia entered.

"I won. She's meddling with the flowers again! 10 bugs Charlotte!"

"Mia I do not appreciate you setting bets about me!"

"Sorry grandma" Mia said mischievously. Clarisse couldn't help but smile.

"I'll miss all of your nonsense"

"And I'll miss the Princess lessons!" Mia said hugging her grandmother.

"The car is ready Your Majesty" Joseph announced.

"Ok let's go" Clarisse said with a sigh

Mia gave a big hug to Charlotte and waved the rest of the staff good bye. They were soon in the car heading to the airport and although when she arrived it seemed like it took a century to get to the palace, this time they were soon at the airport.

"Flight 1814 for USA." The voice echoed in the room

"Well I guess it's time" Mia said

She gave a kiss at her grandmother and looked at her closely.

"Don't worry grandma I'll come back soon!"

"I love you sweetheart! Before you leave I have to tell you that I'm very proud of you. You've become a real Lady!"

"Thank you grandma! I learned from the best!"

"Oh!"

"Joseph good bye!" she exclaimed and gave him a not very lady like hug.

"Good bye Mia! Remember always that we have faith in you! Don't forget us!"

"I wont. Good luck with grandma" she whispered and ran to get on board.

Joseph looked at her and smiled. Even though she had taken tons of Princess lessons she was still the same silly girl he loved.

They both watched her leave and then turned to each other.

"Now what?"

"Now, Your Majesty we are going to go home and wait for Mia to call" he said formally.

Clarisse sighed. "Life will be very boring. Who's going to upset me with his mischief?" she asked jokingly but rather nostalgically.

"Don't worry Your Majesty. I may not be as good as Mia but I can manage to do some on my own" he said teasingly and looked round to make sure that nobody was looking. Then he gave Clarisse a quick kiss on the lips.

"Joseph!" she exclaimed trying to look serious but failed miserably and started giggling.

"Oh come on, you have to drive me home!" she said and started moving towards the limousine with Joseph always following her having a huge smirk on his face.


	12. Douze

I have a new Chapter already! Thank you all for reviewing. Please RR for this one too! I hope you'll enjoy it!

**Chapter 12**

A month had passed since Mia left. Clarisse was sitting in her office looking at some papers when the phone rang. Charlotte picked it up.

"Hello, this is the Queen's secretary can I help you?"

Clarisse didn't even look up. It was probably one of the boring diplomats again inviting her for tea.

"Please wait for second" Charlotte said and looked at Clarisse.

"Your Majesty, it's the Prime Minister of France and wishes to speak with you. He says it's important."

"Of course" Clarisse said sat up and took the phone call.

"Bonjour Monsieur le President comment ca va?

Charlotte stepped back and simply watched her talking. She had no clue what she was saying but she could see that the Queen had suddenly gone pale.

"Au revoir!" Clarisse said and hang up the phone. She didn't say another word she just laid back and looked startled at the wall opposite her. Charlotte didn't know what to say she never remembered seeing her Queen speechless.

"Your Majesty, what's wrong?" Charlotte said and snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Charlotte please call Joseph and Shades in my office. I want all three of you here immediately. It's a matter of life or death."

"Yes Your Majesty!" Charlotte was frightened. She knew that the Queen never exaggerated and her statement scared her.

Five minutes later Joseph, Shades and Charlotte arrived at her office not hiding how curious they were to see what had happened.

"Please be seated. I have something very important and confidential to tell you. I'm going to need your help."

Joseph sat in the middle having Shades at his right and Charlotte at his left. Clarisse stared at them lost for a second and then sat back at her chair.

"Joseph did you lock the door when you entered?"

"Yes Your Majesty."

"Good. Now we may begin. As I guess you already know I just received a phone call from the French Prime Minister. What you don't know is that he is planning to attack Genovia!"

"What?" they all said together.

"But why Your Majesty? Genovia is a neutral country" Shades said.

"You are right Shades. What the Prime Minister wants is to have a train route owned by France which will be crossing Genovia and reaching Spain for trade."

"You can't grant him that!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"It will be like giving away a piece of Genovia" Joseph murmured.

"I know that!" Clarisse said with dismay.

"This is the reason that I summoned you here. You are my closest associates and I want your help to find a solution or else Genovia will be dragged in a costly war!"

Clarisse's words were cold and firm enough to pass the message across. Everyone was suddenly quiet. No more questions just the feeling of their heart pounding was enough to silence them. Joseph calmed himself and was the first to speak.

"Did you try to explain what this would mean to the People of Genovia?"

"Of course Joseph! Would I be standing here now if I hadn't tried everything I could think of? That was the first thing I said" Clarisse was frustrated but who could blame her? She had never dealt with a situation like this before.

"How about using the sea route?"

"No that would be too expensive! He would never agree" Clarisse sadly stated.

"Couldn't he use tracks for trading?"

"That would be too slow and still expensive" Joseph said and Clarisse nodded in agreement.

"What we need is plan that is going to work both for him and for us. And right now I'm so shocked that I can't think of anything to please us all"

Clarisse opened the map of France, Genovia and Spain in front of them and let them think things over for a while. Joseph looked carefully at the map and drew invisible lines with his fingers considering all factors. Charlotte and Shades simply looked at each other. They had no clue what to do. Clarisse was making up plans in her head but nothing seemed to work.

Five hours had passed and yet nobody had anything in mind. Clarisse was getting more and more desperate. She had to save her people. This was no time for war. Especially for a worthless war.

"I've got it!" Joseph exclaimed with an excitement that was never seen before.

Everyone turned round with anxiety and looked at him.

"May I?" Joseph said asking for permission to stand up and approach her desk.

"Yes, yes of course" Clarisse replied quickly.

"This is the key to the problem" Joseph said and pointed at a place on the map.

"What is this?" Clarisse said and leaned forward to look closely at the map.

"This Your Majesty is the main railway station in Genovia. We will grant the French Prime Minister's wish and he will be able to trade using a train but he will not create his own railway. Instead he will help us extend our own and thus will have the right to use it without paying taxes even though France will not one it. Plus this will do us good too since we will be able to increase our own trade with both France and Spain and the people of Genovia will be content!"

A smile was formed on everyone's lips. They hadn't thought of that before. It seemed so simple and yet saved everyone. They looked at each other and began cheering. Clarisse was filled with joy and even though she knew there were people watching her she could not contain her excitement.

"Joseph you are a genius!" she exclaimed.

She suddenly jumped up from her chair and leaning on top of the desk threw her arms around Joseph's neck and started giving him a passionate kiss. Joseph was caught off guard but how could he resist her? He captured her lips and grasping her waist pulled her as close as he possibly could with the desk in between them.

Charlotte's and Shade's mouths had hit the floor. They looked at each other in shock and then back at their Queen and her Head of Security. There were always rumors about their love but who could imagine all of this passion!

Clarisse enjoyed every minute of the kiss and being still in his arms opened her eyes slowly. Her gaze first caught Charlotte's wide open eyes and then Shade's. Not recognizing herself and now being aware were she was, pushed Joseph back a bit. That woke him up too and softly let Clarisse go.

Clarisse could feel her cheeks blushing and looked again at Charlotte and Shades who hadn't said a word. She cleared her throat.

"Ehm thank you Joseph" she tattered while straightening her suit.

"Anytime Your Majesty" Joseph managed too say and blushed at Clarisse's shocked expression and both Charlotte's and Shade's giggles realizing how his reply sounded.

Clarisse sat down again and Joe did the same after her.

"I'll call the Prime Minister and I want you all to be here since we worked together for this" Clarisse said while dialing the number.

After twenty minutes on the phone and everyone watching her closely, even Charlotte trying to understand what she was saying, she hang up.

"We've succeeded! We are all invited to go to France. We'll go to sign the agreement and for once in our lives we'll have fun! I think we all deserve that!" Clarisse said loudly.

"I'm surely coming! I hear they have really good shades" Shades said happily.

"Oh I'm coming too! I love the French!" Charlotte replied goofily.

"What about you Joseph are you coming?" Clarisse asked.

"Of course Your Majesty. I would never miss this trip for anything else in the world!"

"Good. You may all go pack your bags. We are leaving tomorrow morning."

"Thank you Your Majesty!" Charlotte said and they all began rushing out of the room. Joseph was the last to reach the door.

"Joseph?"

"Yes Your Majesty" he answered with a loving smile now that no one was watching them.

"Should I ask for a single or double bed?" she said teasingly.

"A single would be fine."

"Oh?" Clarisse replied being really confused.

"I want to have you as close to me as I can. Goodbye Clarisse!" he said with a grin.

"Good bye! I'm sure this will be an unforgettable trip!"


	13. Treize

Sorry for not writing for so long I had a thousand tests! I hope you'll like this chapter. Pls R&R

**Chapter 13**

Everything was ready early in the morning and after just one hour of flight they were finally arriving in France. The Prime Minister would be waiting for them when they arrived, ready to sign the deal. Clarisse was rather pleased the he had arranged it in that way because she would be able to relax for the rest of the week and just have fun but for the time being she was worried. She was racing up and down the corridor trying to calm down and was occasionally glancing at the mirror they had placed for her, checking that everything was fine. She was wearing a blue suit and her tiara since it was a formal meeting. Joseph was watching her. Once more she looked stunning. Truly a Queen. He smiled at himself. "How would she look in something more…casual?" he couldn't help but wonder. At times like that it always crossed his mind. How would the Queen look wearing jeans? At that thought he could only grin.

"Joseph how can you be so relaxed!" Clarisse suddenly exclaimed looking at him.

"I am relaxed because I know that you'll do just fine!"

"How can you be so sure? They might not like the deal after all!"

"I'm sure that they will" Joseph said. He looked at her carefully as she was standing there. He smiled.

"And even if they don't I don't think there is a man on this earth that can resist you!"

Clarisse blushed. "Thank you!"

"You Majesty if you are ready we must go" Charlotte said from the control.

"This is it then!" Clarisse said and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Joseph exclaimed and pulled her close to him kissing her passionately. After hearing Charlotte's second announcement he reluctantly let go off her and cleared his throat.

"For good luck!" he said and looked at a speechless Clarisse.

"Thank you!" she replied after regaining her queenly posture and together they got off the plane.

Two hours later Clarisse was sitting in the limo with Joe by her side. Charlotte was sitting at the front with Shades who was driving.

"That went quite well don't you think?"

"Of course Your Majesty" Charlotte replied.

"Yeah it was great!" Shades added.

"Joseph what do you think?"

"I think that we are now on holidays and we can do whatever we like!"

Clarisse chuckled lightly at that thought.

"I've never had holidays outside Genovia."

"We all know Your Majesty. Actually you haven't had holidays for years."

"Oh my that's true! Well I plan on making up for all of the holidays I missed!" she said with a grin.

"It's different when you are in a foreign country! You can truly have holidays because no one will know you and wont watch your every move. Here I can be myself not the Queen! I think I might even surprise you!"

"We can't wait Your Majesty!" Joseph said and gave her a cheeky look.

There was a momentary silence and Shades was the first to speak.

"What are we doing tonight?"

"Well after we get some rest. I arranged for us to dine at a favourite restaurant of mine. I hope you don't mind." Joseph said

"Oh no not at all" Clarisse replied

"So how is it going to be? Is it something formal?" Charlotte asked curiously.

"It is formal but at the same time a very small place so there no members of the Parisian high society are present"

"Must be a great place!" Clarisse said and got off the car as they arrived at their 5 star hotel.

Clarisse had given Joseph the liberty to arrange everything and she was pleased to say that up to now he was doing a terrific job.

« Bonjour monsieur. Je voudrais les clés pour nos chambres s'il vous plait. »

« Voila Chambre 345, 346, 347 et 348 au troisième étage »

« Merci ! »

Clarisse looked at Joe as he was speaking in a perfectly French accent. She was so handsome. French suited him perfectly! She thought and followed him.

"Here we are! Room 345 for you Charlotte, 346 is for you Shades, 347 for me and 348 for you Your Majesty"

"Thank you!" Clarisse said and smiled.

Everyone entered their rooms and locked the doors behind them. Clarisse was tired so she decided to take a bath. She relaxed in the bath tub for at least half an hour and thought it was time to get out. She rolled the towel around her and entered her bedroom.

As she got out of the bath room though, she let a loud scream and almost dropped the towel. There was a man standing in her room.

"I'm sorry Your Majesty!" Joseph said not being able to keep himself from staring at the almost naked Clarisse.

Clarisse relaxed as soon as she realized who it was but jumped up again remembering that there was nothing else covering her but a soaked piece of cloth.

"What are you doing here?" she asked not angrily but feeling rather embarrassed.

"Oh nothing. They must have made a mistake and given us adjoining rooms." Joseph finally said remembering why he was there in the first place.

Clarisse shot him a suspicious look.

"What? I guess my French are not that good after all!" he said with a grin on his face.

"Yes I'm sure that's the problem! Now if you'll please return to your room I have to get ready for tonight."

"But of course Your Majesty! See you in a while" he said and closed the door behind him.

Clarisse sat on the bed. " He's so crazy!" she thought and looked at the outfit she was going to wear. "But I'm crazier! They'll see a different Clarisse today!" she said and smiled.

It was nine o'clock and Joseph was with Shades and Charlotte in the foyer waiting for the Queen. They were discussing their plans for the next day when Joseph noticed Clarisse heading their way and froze. Charlotte and Shades followed his gaze and saw a very different Clarisse just as she had promised. She was wearing a short black skirt above the knees, a black strapless blouse and the highest high-heel shoes Joe had ever seen. She was still elegant but somehow younger. He stared at her without realizing that he was not the only one that was transfixed. He looked at her legs. She still had the greatest legs he had ever seen! Clarisse reached Joseph while still the others were in shock.

"Come on let's go! We are late! Oh and Shades I rented two cars. One for you and Charlotte and one for me and Joseph. Here's the keys!"

She went towards the entrance happy that she got the desired effect.

"Joseph are you coming?"

"Yes yes of course!" Joe tattered and followed her.

Clarisse sat in the front seat next to Joseph.

"It's been a long time since I've sat in the front seat of a car!" Clarisse said.

"I realized that" Joseph said smiling.

"Clarisse?"

"Yes?"

"You look very attractive tonight"

"Thank you" she said and crossed her legs seductively.

"Although a Queen never crosses her legs, I think I'm enjoying it!" Joseph said teasingly.

"Joseph!" Clarisse exclaimed trying to sound angry but failing.

"I'm just being honest!"

"Alright but don't forget that now that I'm on holidays I'm not a Queen I'm just Clarisse."

"I don't think you'll let me forget that"

"That's right I wont!" she said and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

_To be continued ………_


	14. Quatorze

**Chapter 14**

After a few minutes they arrived at the restaurant. Charlotte and Shades were walking at the front while Clarisse and Joe were just a few steps behind them.

"Here we are!"

"I'm sorry but I can't speak a word of French. What's the restaurant called?"

Clarisse looked up to the label and blushed. She decided not to answer Charlotte's question.

"It's called 'Liaison Royale'" Joseph said with a smirk.

"Which means?"

"Royal Love Affair" Joseph replied and looked at Clarisse. Charlotte decided to not to comment on that and went inside with Shades.

"Was there any particular reason that you chose this restaurant?"

"Of course not Your Majesty!" Joseph replied as honestly as he could.

"Very well!" Clarisse replied playfully.

"Entrez Madame!" Joseph said as he opened the door for her and made a gesture for her to pass.

Clarisse was impressed. The place was lovely. There were small tables with beautiful mauve roses and candles on them and there was a soft music playing in the background. Most importantly though there was no one she knew there.

"Your Majesty, this is our table" Charlotte said and pointed at a small table in the corner.

"Oh please stop calling me Your Majesty! Simply Clarisse!"

"Of course Clarisse!" Charlotte replied feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"That's better!"

Clarisse sat next to Joseph and Shades and Charlotte sat on the opposite side of the table.

"Do you like the trip so far?" Clarisse asked everyone with concern.

"Oh yes! Your em… Clarisse. France is lovely! But I do have a favor to ask."

"Ok, shoot!" Clarisse replied with a smile which developed into rich laughter after seeing everyone's reaction to her inappropriate use of language.

"Tomorrow after going for sight-seeing can we visit the shops? I heard the French have a great taste in Fashion"

"You're absolutely right Charlotte. Whenever I come here I do nothing else but shop. We will go to Champs Elysée it's a street full of expensive and wonderful shops!"

"Oh God it's going to be a long day tomorrow!" Joseph said and smiled at the two women that were now giggling.

"Shades let's go for a walk!" Charlotte said

"Ok. May we go?"

"Of course!" Joseph replied.

Shades and Charlotte started walking towards the door and Joseph picked up Clarisse's hand and kissed it.

"We are finally alone" Joseph said and Clarisse simply smiled.

"Clarisse I have to tell you something"

"What is it?"

"I love you and I have loved you from the first time I laid my eyes on you! I just thought you should know"

"Oh Joseph…." Clarisse said with tears forming in her eyes. "I love you too my darling"

Joseph reached in his pocket and gave Clarisse a small red box. Clarisse looked at him tenderly and smiled. She took the small box, he was offering, opened it and immediately her face brightened. Inside it, there was a white gold necklace which had a small heart decorated with tiny diamonds.

"This is my heart. Since it's already yours I thought that you should have it"

"Thank you! It's beautiful! I'll always wear it next to mine and feel your heartbeat next to my own. Joseph…"

"Hmmhmm"

"I adore you!"

"Not more than I adore you!" he said and leaned in to kiss her. Clarisse surprisingly accepted his kiss and got lost in the moment. It never ceased to amaze her how passionate their kisses were and this one was no exception. They slowly broke off and looked in each other's eyes. Joseph leaned in for one more kiss.

"We are back!" Shades exclaimed and both Joseph and Clarisse jumped up. Clarisse tried no to show how much she had blushed.

"How was your walk?"

"Adventurous! Shades managed to get us lost!"

"But you weren't gone for that long!"

"Yeah, he has a gift for getting lost even in a small neighborhood!"

Their food arrived and they began eating. Clarisse occasionally glanced up at Joseph who was constantly staring at her. When they finished eating the 'wango' music started playing.

"Your Majesty, will you offer me this dance?"

"With pleasure!"

They got up and went to the dance floor. Immediately Joseph gave Clarisse a twirl and brought her in his arms.

"You are a divine dancer monsieur Joseph!"

"It's a good way to charm the ladies!"

"Then I must be careful."

"No, there is no need for that. I have already charmed you!"

"How can you be so sure about that?"

"I am sure because _you_ have certainly charmed me!"

"Really? And this is just the beginning!"

"I am counting on that" he said and Clarisse grinned.

Clarisse relaxed in his arms and placed her head on his chest. Nothing else mattered now. They were together!

_To be continued………_


	15. Quinze

**Chapter 15**

Clarisse, Joseph, Charlotte and Shades had just entered the hotel and no one was in the mood for sleeping.

"We had a great time didn't we?" Charlotte asked.

"We most certainly did!" Clarisse replied.

"Hey, everyone! I have an idea!"

"You do?" Clarisse, Joseph and Charlotte said teasingly.

"Oh come on! Listen. Let's all go change into our pyjamas and then gather in my room to play some games and chat."

"Yeah!" Charlotte said with enthusiasm

"It will be fun but if the Queen doesn't feel like it I'll stay and guard her room" Joseph said

"Don't be silly Joseph! Of course I _'feel like it' _! In fact we can also order some tea!"

"Coffee for me your Majesty!"

"Alright!"

"In ten minutes then!" Shades said.

"A toute a l'heure!" Clarisse replied and turned on her heels heading towards her room.

Ten minutes later the men where in Shades room waiting for Charlotte and Clarisse.

"Clarisse isn't here yet?" Charlotte asked as she entered the room.

"No apparently you are both late!"

"Don't be silly Joseph, a Queen is never late, everyone else is simply…early!" Clarisse said as she strode into the room in her pink pijamas.

"Pink?"

"Yes I rather like the colour don't you Joseph?"

"Of course I do" he replied and winked at her, making Clarisse blush.

"What shall we play now?" Shades asked

"We can play scrabble!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"No I am not in the mood for that" Joe replied.

"Ok what about truth or dare?"

"I'm in!" Shades said

"Me too!" Joseph added

"Your Majesty?"

"Ok what's the worst thing that you can make me do?" Clarisse said with a smirk.

"Alright then we are all set"

"Here's the bottle"

The game began and the first two players were Shades and Charlotte.

"Ok Charlotte truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who is the worst security guard?"

"I would love to say you, but it must Lionel!"

Thinking of Lionel made everyone laugh except Joseph who was constantly tortured by him. Shades turned the bottle

"It's you and me Your Majesty!"

"Ok Shades, truth"

"How old are you?"

"Shades you can't ask that!"

"It's fine Charlotte. I'm 68"

"You're what? You look maximum 40!"

"Thank you Shades but you asked for the truth!"

"Joseph it's your turn now!" Charlotte said

" Oh it's me and Her Majesty! It's nice to be the one ordering for a change!" Joseph said with a grin.

"Oh tosh! Truth!"

"What is your greatest fear?"

"Cockroaches!" Clarisse said and trembled even at the thought of that.

"Careful! There is one next to you!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAH! WHERE!" Clarisse screamed and found herself standing on the couch.

"Got you!"

"Joseph!" she said and threw him a pillow.

"Oh go on!" Shades almost ordered and Clarisse obliged by turning the bottle.

"Ha! It's me and the boss! I think this ordering thing suits me fine!"

"Dare but careful Shades of what you'll say"

"Hmm let me see. Ah, I know! Kiss the Queen!"

"What? You know I can't do that!"

"Why not Joseph? Am I so ugly?" Clarisse teased Joseph with an innocent look.

"Ok Your Majesty you asked for it!" Joseph replied and grabbed her by the waist pulling her close to him. He looked in her eyes for a second and gave her the most passionate kiss he ever had. She opened her mouth slightly and felt his tongue touching hers. Joseph feeling her approval held her tighter and continued kissing her.

Charlotte and Shades didn't know what to say. Shades decided that they had seen enough and cleared his throat.

"I think we have had enough of this game for today" he said as they broke apart.

Clarisse blushed .

"I'm a bit tired. I think I'll go to bed." Charlotte said

"Yes you are right Charlotte. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Clarisse answered.

"Good night Shades!" Joseph said as they were leaving the room.

They waited for Charlotte to enter her room and then headed towards Clarisse's room.

They stood outside her door and stared at each other.

"Alright, Goodnight Clarisse" Joseph said and turned to leave.

"Joseph?" Clarisse exclaimed and he turned round again.

"Would you like to come in?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" he told her with a smile and entered the room closing the door behind him.

_To be continued………_


	16. Seize

**Chapter 16**

Joseph stepped in the dark room not really believing that she had asked him to. Clarisse reached by her bedside and switched on the lamp. She gracefully sat on one of the couches and motioned for him to sit next to her. He followed her lead and wrapped his arms around her.

"Joseph?"

"Yes darling."

"I have to tell you something"

"What is it?" Joseph said with a worried look

"Oh it's nothing worrying. It's just something that I never dared to say before"

"So will you tell me?"

"It's silly but I'm in love with you! I don't think I've ever felt like this before! Sure, I loved Rupert but I was never IN love with him. With you, it's different. I feel secure and happy…" tears started rolling down her cheeks and Joseph gently wiped them away.

"It's fine sweetheart I am very much in love with you too!"

"You don't understand. I hate what I was putting you through all those years and I hate myself even more because I loved you all along but would never admit it"

"Clarisse, let's not think about that now"

"But you have to know! The only reason I woke up in the morning was to see you, I always dressed up just for you, all I ever did was simply for you and it frightens me to think how much I love you!"

Joseph smiled and replied huskily " And I passed a thousand times by your office, I fell in love with you again every time you would dress up, I waited for you forty years but _now _we can finally be happy! I love you Clarisse!" he leaned in slowly and captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

He looked in her eyes in awe and she smiled lightly at him.

"What are you thinking?" she asked softly

"Just how beautiful you are!" he replied and this time leaned in for a passionate kiss. Clarisse moaned lightly and urged him on. He laid her back and began unbuttoning her pink top. He threw it on the floor and picked Clarisse up never breaking the kiss. She threw her arms tightly around his neck and only released him when they reached the bed. He placed her down softly and came next to her. "God you are beautiful!" he whispered before they enjoyed their love for the first time.

The sun began rising and the little sun shines caressed Clarisse's face. Slowly she stirred and opened her eyes. Joseph was watching her intently not missing a single shade on her face.

"Good morning love" he said and placed a kiss on her lips.

"What a lovely way to wake up!"

"So did you sleep well?"

"Thanks to a certain gentleman I know, not much but very well thank you!" she said with a seductive smile

"I like being like this. In bed with you"

"I like it too. I think I'll try and create a law saying that no Queen is allowed to go to bed alone!"

"Oh you should and you should also explain to the darling members of the parliament how you came to this conclusion. I'm sure they would love to hear all the details!"

"Joseph!" she exclaimed and blushed.

Joseph looked at her mischievously and couldn't resist the urge to tickle her just to hear her laughter once more.

"Joseph stop that!" she said in between giggles

"No, no, no! Let's just see how jealous you are!"

"Please!" Clarisse couldn't help but giggle uncontrollably.

Charlotte and Shades approached Clarisse's door.

"I didn't find Joe but I'm sure he's somewhere here"

"Ok I'll wake up Clarisse. Strange, it's not like her to wake up late! Especially not for shopping." Charlotte admitted.

They reached her room and immediately froze at what they heard.

"Who's that?...It's the Queen giggling!" Shades said

"Yes… There is someone else there too!"

They were both too curious to find out so they leaned closer to the door.

"Joseph as your Queen I order you to stop!" Clarisse exclaimed and Charlotte and Shades blushed.

"It's the Queen and Joe!" Shades said to himself.

"What shall we do?" Charlotte asked feeling really strange.

"I don't know!"

"We'll just knock to wake up Clarisse and pretend we didn't hear anything ok?"

"OK now knock!"

"Why don't _you_ knock?"

"Do I look like the Queen's assistant?"

Charlotte gave in and knocked softly

"Your Majesty, are you awake?"

Joseph immediately released Clarisse and stared worriedly at her.

"Joseph what are we going to do?"

"Relax darling I'll just hide in the bathroom and you go get the door. Ok?"

"Ok I hope Charlotte didn't hear anything!"

Joseph picked his clothes up from the floor and headed to the bathroom. Clarisse threw hers quickly on a chair, put on a robe and hastened to the door giving a glance to the mirror while doing so.

"Good morning Charlotte. Good morning Shades" she said trying to hide her shock.

"Good morning Your Majesty. I'm sorry for waking you up but I thought we were going to go shopping and it's already 10 o' clock!"

"Is it? Thank you for waking me up Charlotte. I'll get ready and be down in the foyer in a minute"

"Ok Your Majesty. By the way, have you seen Joe? We have been looking everywhere for him!"

"Shades just had to ask!" Charlotte thought.

"Oh no I haven't seen him. I'm sure he's just gone for a walk." She replied hoping that the color rising to her cheeks was not evident.

"Ok please don't take very long! The car is waiting for you!"

"Don't worry Charlotte I'll be on time. After all a Queen is never late! Everyone else is simply … EARLY!" and with that Clarisse returned to her suite.

Half an hour later Joseph, Charlotte and Shades were once again waiting for Clarisse. Joseph knew she had something in mind after sending him away as fast as she could but he couldn't figure out what. They waited for another 10 minutes and just as Joseph was ready to go get her Clarisse appeared wearing jeans, a white blouse and white high heel shoes. Joseph admired her for always looking elegant and classy but he never thought she could look like that in jeans.

"Jeans Your Majesty?" he asked as he kissed her hand with a twinkle in his eyes

"Do you like them Joseph?"

"Of course but you keep surprising us!"

"Do I have to repeat myself?" she said with mock annoyance "That's my intention for these holidays! So shall we go or are we going to stand here all day discussing my choice of wardrobe?"

"No no Your Majesty. Let's go" Charlotte replied and headed to the car followed by the two men who were thinking about their boring day and a very excited Clarisse.

Joseph and Shades sat at the front and Clarisse and Charlotte at the back discussing where they should go first channel, Pierre Gardin or for a bag at Vuitton

"Maybe clothes are less painful for us!" Joseph interrupted.

"Ok then let's go to Channel I haven't been there for a while and I need a new dress for the Prime Minister's party" Clarisse replied clearly enjoying Joseph's annoyance.

The car took the turn towards l'avenue Champs Elysee. Joseph winked at Clarisse from the mirror and she smiled blushing and looking down to her lap hoping that Charlotte had missed that. Charlotte decided it was time to speak.

"Clarisse you look very different today!"

"I do? It must be the jeans" she replied feeling really uncomfortable

"No no it's not that. You look younger, more relaxed and practically glowing!" Charlotte said with an innocent look

"Well I don't think so"

"Oh but it's true! Isn't it true Shades?"

"Yes of course and Joseph seems a little different today. Although tired, very happy!"

"Don't say nonsense Shades!" Joseph firmly replied but feeling very proud for the effect he had on Clarisse.

"He's not! Just tell us what on earth did the two of you do to look younger overnight!"

Clarisse was ready to end the conversation when the car stopped abruptly.

"We are here!" Joseph announced

Clarisse managed to regain her control and gracefully got off the car followed by Charlotte who was apparently terribly excited for their visit.

They entered the shops and Charlotte's eyes fell on a thousand dresses lined up for Clarisse and herself to choose from.

"You Majesty, we've been expecting you!" the assistant managed to say bewildered.

"Thank you!" Clarisse regally replied and was led to a grand collection of elegant dresses.

"You can try anyone you like as can your young assistant. I'll let you free to decide. I'll be here if you need any help" and with that the kind lady went back to the counter.

"This is going to take a long time!" Joseph whispered to Shades.

"Joseph, is there something we ought to know?" Clarisse said with a raised eyebrow.

"No Your Majesty!" he immediately replied and threw a warning glance to Shades who was trying to suppress his giggles.

Ten minutes later Charlotte had tried half of the gowns and Clarisse none. Joseph knew that she was always a bit careful when it came to clothes and she had to find the perfect one to try on. She looked cute with a helpless expression plastered on her face going threw every single dress and examining it closely. Suddenly her face brightened up.

"Ahaha!" she exclaimed and picked up one of the dresses.

"I think I'm trying this one! I now have to find the right shoes and accessories. This white ones will never do!"

"Here you are Your Majesty" Joseph said after appearing from the corner and handing her crystal high heeled shoes, a simple but beautiful diamond necklace with a heart at the tip, a pink almost transparent scarf and an elegant pink rose to place on her hair.

"Oh my dear Joseph! You are a treasure! What would I do without you!" she said and cupped his cheek giving him her best smile.

She took the things from Joseph hands keeping their hands touching for a bit longer than necessary and headed to try everything on.

It took her a bit long to put on everything and fix her hair up but the result was worth it. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror and got ready to step out of the dressing room.

Charlotte beat her to it and appeared in front of the guys wearing a baby blue gown which was tight until the knee and then suddenly loosening and creating a wonderful effect.

"Charlotte you look lovely!" Shades huskily said not believing his eyes.

"It's true you look great Charlotte" Joseph added.

Just then, Clarisse appeared wearing a light pink dress which was clinging on her hips and loosening to end to an asymmetrical shape leading to the right side falling to her ankle and pointing out the beautiful crystal pumps. Just to add to the effect the necklace pointed her décolleté which was also highlighted by the strapless dress. On top, she had the scarf and her hair was done in a bow with a rose appearing through them.

"So how do I look?"

Joseph had lost his ability to speak but nevertheless tried to reply not appearing completely amazed. Of course, he failed miserably.

"I'm lost for words your Majesty! You look absolutely breathtaking!"

"Thank you!" she said with the sweetest smile and the love evident in her eyes.

Charlotte and Shades smiled at each other pointing at the 'secret' interchange of the couple.

"It's wonderful Your Majesty!" Charlotte said

"Yes it is!" Shades confirmed

"I rather like this one, and then one that you are wearing Charlotte really suits you! We'll buy these ones and we could wear them tonight at the opera. What do you think?"

"We are watching an opera?" Shades said not quite believing he was going to be dragged there!

"Yes we are watching Carmen at Palais Garnier! It should be amazing!"

"Then Your Majesty it would be the perfect occasion to show off our dresses! I'm going to change back into my clothes and go pay for this"

"Don't be silly Charlotte! I'm paying for them. Now let's both change!"

"Of course! Thank you Clarisse"

"No thank you for being such a dear friend!"

They both headed to change in the adjoining dressing rooms. A few minutes later Charlotte's voice echoed through the halls.

"Shades I'm all dressed. Will you come and help me hang up all the dresses I tried on?"

"Yes coming!" Shades said with a miserable look and disappeared in the dressing room.

Joseph looked around and saw that nobody was looking so he silently entered Clarisse's dressing room who was startled to see him there.

"Joseph you scared me!"

"I didn't mean to my darling" he said and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

In the other room, Shade's ears caught the conversation.

"Charlotte! Come here! Listen!" he said and as Shades instructed, Charlotte placed her ear on the thin wall.

"Are you sure that nobody saw you coming here love?"

"Absolutely. I'm too smart to get caught!"

"I'm just glad that _we_ are too smart and managed to hide everything from Charlotte and Shades"

"True sweetheart! I Just adore you!" he said and kissed her passionately.

"Well Shades they're so smart that they don't only get caught but they don't realize it either!" Charlotte said clearly enjoying the situation.

"If only they knew…." Was Shades response who continued placing the gowns in order but with the cheeky grin never leaving both their faces.

_To be continued………_


	17. Dix sept

**Chapter 17**

Le Palais Garnier was surrounded by reporters and all of the High Society of France waiting to see the Queen that had decided to visit their country. Clarisse was perhaps for the first time in her life on time. She truly loved opera and she wasn't about to miss a second from this one. As elegant as ever she appeared regally in front of the cheering crowds and walked towards the grand entrance which was trimered everywhere with gold. The building was lit up by the flashes of the photographer's cameras and although Clarisse seemed perfectly relaxed to everyone else Joseph could see that she was tensing. He was standing just a step behind her touching the small of her back and leading her through the crowd. Charlotte and Shades were desperately trying not to loose the two. Clarisse looked at them and smiled, inwardly telling them to be patient. Charlotte realized Clarisse's meaning and let a reassuring smile.

"It's not enough that I hate Opera I have to be pushed through all the people! This is probably the worst thing that happened to me after…"

"Shades will you finally stop moaning? We're getting there!"

"Oh alright" Shades rather grumpily replied and continued his route.

"Clarisse are you ok?" Joseph whispered

"It's not exactly how I hoped it would be! God! How did all these people found out?"

"I don't know honey but don't worry as soon as we enter the opera it will be fine"

"I hope Joseph"

"Oh you'll see! The two of us alone in the dark" Joseph said with a daring smile

"Joseph!" Clarisse exclaimed as quietly as she could hoping that she wouldn't look shocked on the front cover of the newspapers.

As soon as they entered the ballroom, they were greeted by the director and they were led to the Royal Box where they would watch the show.

"It's nice and cozy here! Is there here somewhere the pop corn boy?"

"Shades!" everyone looked at Shades with disbelief

"What?"

"Nothing it doesn't matter!" Joseph replied rather enjoying the situation. He did the same thing when he went to watch an opera for the first time but this wasn't something Shades needed to know right now.

They all settled in their seats, the lights slowly died off and the orchestra began playing the first piece. Joseph liked classical music and although he knew that watching opera in a venue where all the great Kings had been was an amazing opportunity he simply could not tear his eyes away from Clarisse. She looked ravishing in pink. Clarisse could feel him watching her and she turned catching his stare.

"Something wrong?"

"No everything's perfect when I'm with you darling"

"Oh dear Joseph" she said and cupped his cheek

"You are wonderful Clarisse. You have an amazing spark in your eyes I've never seen before"

"Thank you. It's all because of you. My soul lights up when I'm with you. I love you!"

"I love you too!" he wanted to lean in and kiss her but was aware of everyone around them so he just took Clarisse's hand into his.

"Your Majesty! Your favourite aria! The Habanera!"

"Yes it is Charlotte! What a lovely piece!"

Joseph leaned in and whispered in Clarisse's ear

"L amour est enfant de Bohème qui n' a jamais jamais connu le loi" Clarisse simply smiled and leaned on his shoulder a bit

"Will you excuse us?" Joseph suddenly said and stood up pulling Clarisse with him.

He leaded her out of the box and in the hallway.

"Joseph what's wrong?" Clarisse asked bewildered

"I agree with Carmen!"

"What?"

"You heard me! Love is wild and never learned to obey any laws or parliament members for that matter."

Clarisse chuckled softly but Joseph was serious. He was in love and didn't care whether she was his Queen. The only thing he knew was that he loved her. He grabbed her and placed on her lips a kiss. Clarisse was shocked at the beginning and afraid that someone would see them so she resisted his kiss but then all logical thoughts she had, disappeared and all she could think of was Joseph. She allowed him to deepen the kiss and they were both lost.

They would have stayed there forever if the orchestra hadn't concluded the piece with a loud chord which brought them back to reality.

"I think we better return inside"

"You are right" Joseph said and began moving towards the box.

"Joseph?"

"Yes"

"I really enjoyed it" she said with a smirk

"Me too" Joseph replied with a huge smile.

They slowly returned to find Charlotte and Shades waiting for them.

"Where have you two been?"

"We just went outside for some…."

"air!" "water!" both said at the same time

"Oh I see" Charlotte replied and smiled knowingly to Shades

"Joseph , do you think they're on to us?"

"No don't think so" he said and resumed watching Carmen

When the Opera finished they decided to go at a café next to the Seine and Notre Dame to enjoy Paris a nuit. They were sitting quitely just looking at the stars. Everyone looked calm and completely at awe, except Shades that is, who was looking terribly bored.

"I adore Paris!" Clarisse finally said

"It truly is a nice city!" Charlotte dreamingly added

"You know they call it l' île de France" Joseph informed them

"Yes, and it's also the city of light and love" Clarisse said with a sigh

Shades decided it was his turn to show what he knew.

"Well this city did have an effect on you"

"What effect?" Joseph asked hoping he had misunderstood Shade's meaning

"You and Clarisse after all these years of flirting each other finally are a couple!"

Clarisse choked on her tea and Joseph stared in disbelief

"You knew?"

"Of course we knew! We are not blind!" Charlotte decided she couldn't keep the secret anymore. After all why should all the credit go to Shades?

"We thought that we hid it really well! Was it that obvious?" Clarisse asked worriedly

"Not to everyone but to someone like us who know you that well, you were as easy to read as an open book!"

"Oh dear!" Clarisse said feeling rather foolish and embarrassed. Charlotte understood Clarisse's concern.

"Don't worry Clarisse! We love you two being together! You were meant to be together!"

"Thank you Charlotte!" Clarisse said and wrapped her in a very unqueenly hug.

"Thank you Shades!" she said repeating the same

"You are like a son and daughter to me. I'll always love you and help you no matter what!"

Joseph was trying to hide the tears that were beginning to form in his eyes.

"Thank you you two! You really are great!"

"Oh come on! Let's all be happy!" Shades exclaimed

"Yes we need some happiness finally!" Charlotte said

"I agree! Come here Clarisse! I can finally kiss my girl in front of someone and announce that I love you!" Joseph said and leaned in to give Clarisse a loving kiss in front of the happy eyes of their friends.

_To be continued………_


	18. Dix huit

**Chapter 18**

The sun shone through the hotel curtains and caressed Clarisse's face. She opened her eyes slightly and glanced at the clock. It was already 11 and they had to leave. She looked at Joseph and smiled. She loved having him so close and being able to love him freely. She sighed. Today they were going home. She couldn't say that she hadn't missed Genovia but this was the first time in her entire life that she was feeling so utterly happy. She knew that in Genovia it wouldn't be so easy to show her feelings. Not with everyone watching her every move! Nevertheless, it was her duty and because of that it was now time to wake up Joseph and bring him back to reality. She softly touched his arm that was protectively thrown around her. He only shifted a bit and made Clarisse chuckle. She had forgotten how difficult it was to wake up a man. Philippe needed hours before getting up! She simply hoped that Joseph was different. She wasn't about to spend her day trying to wake him.

"Darling it's 11 o'clock"

"Ok just give me five minutes"

Clarisse tried to hold back her laughter. Typical reaction.

"Honey… Joseph will you wake up?"

"In a second sweetheart"

"We don't have a second. Our plane will take off"

"Don't worry I'm getting up"

"A little hard to do when you are lying flat in bed!"

"I can manage"

"Ok. I'll be back in ten minutes you better be ready by then" she said trying to sound serious but failing. He looked much too sweet for her to be angry.

Clarisse was in the bathroom when she heard the door closing and immediately went to check what was going on. She entered the lounge but no one was there, she headed to the bedroom when two strong arms wrapped her waist. Clarisse was ready to shout when a soft kiss stopped her.

"Joseph…"

"I brought these for you."

"Flowers? Thank you! Although many people have offered me flowers before I must admit that these are the prettiest!"

"They are nothing compared to you"

"Oh you can be so romantic!"

"I always do my best. Wont I get my tip?"

"Yes of course I've forgotten all about it. Here."

"50 cents?"

"I could give you something more for getting ready on time. Hmmm let me think"

Clarisse suddenly threw herself on Joseph giving him a passionate kiss resulting to both of them falling on the couch. To be precise Joseph on the couch and Clarisse on top of him.

"Will this do?"

"Hm hm this is fine, thank you!"

"Ok then I think it's time to go"

"Is everything ready?"

"Well… there's the small matter of suitcases" Clarisse replied with a cheeky grin

"How many this time sweetheart?"

"Only 8!"

"Instead of improving you are deteriorating! Didn't you have 5 when we came?"

"Yes but I did do some shopping"

"I see, there's nothing I can do now!"

"You are absolutely right! Spit spot!"

"I think the movies Mia makes you watch are badly influencing you"

"No no honey, see in every job that must be done…"

"Yeah I get the point darling" Joseph replied and took the first two suitcases down to the car.

Clarisse watched him leave and sat at the edge of the bed lost in her thoughts. Not much later Joseph returned for the rest of the luggage.

"Clarisse… What's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong Joseph!" she said with tears threatening to fall from her eyes "When we go back to Genovia I wont be able to love you like I do here! I wont be able to hold you any time I want nor kiss you or even talk to you like I do now and that kills me. Don't you see that?"

"It kills me too honey but just think of all the great things you have at Genovia. Amelia, your people, an amazing life…"

"I don't care about any of that if I don't have you!" she said with tears now falling from her cheeks

"Clarisse, look at me" Joseph softly said and tilted her chin to look straight into her eyes. "I can't promise you that it will be the same as here but I can promise you one thing, I will be next to you any time I can and …" he smiled "every night I'll tuck you into bed"

Clarisse smiled at him too and leaned in for a passionate kiss. Forgetting all about their plane that was taking off in less than an hour they continued kissing and would have gone on forever if someone hadn't interrupted them.

"Joseph, Clarisse what are you doing? We are supposed to be leaving!" the exasperated voice of Shades was heard who was standing at the doorway next to a very happy Charlotte.

Joseph cleared his throat and looked at him. "Sorry I guess we got carried away"

"I guess you did!" Shades replied rather cheekily

"Are you ready?" Charlotte inquired

"There are a few more suitcases to take to the car"

" Ok you take the one I'll take the other and the Ladies will follow"

"Shades you don't know our Queen well enough yet! There are 4 more suitcases in the other room!"

"For crying out loud! What do you need all these clothes for! OK then. I'll take two, Joseph will take the other two and the two women can take one each. It was time you did something!"

"Hey!" Charlotte said and playfully smacked Shades

Half an hour later they arrived at the airport where their private jet was waiting. They were all on board and the plane finally took off. Charlotte and Shades were at the front where as Joseph and Clarisse sat at the very back undisturbed by everyone.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Oh I'm much better now, but I hope you wont forget your promise"

"Don't worry I don't think anyone could forget such a promise to the most beautiful woman on this earth." Clarisse blushed and looked down to hide it.

"You must get used to my compliments because you'll now get a lot of them"

"I certainly hope so!"

Clarisse stifled a yawn

"Tired darling?"

"Hmm hmm"

"Then sleep a bit now. We still have a long trip ahead of us" Clarisse settled herself on Joseph's chest and was soon sleeping. Joseph looked at her serene face and smiled sweetly.

"Sleep now my love. There is a lot of work waiting for you when we get back"

_To be continued………_


	19. Dix neuf

**Chapter 19**

"Attention the plane is about to land please fasten your seatbelts"

The loud voice of the Captain startled Clarisse and Joseph who woke up immediately only to find themselves in each others arms.

"I guess we slept through the whole trip" Clarisse said still not quite awake

"I guess we did" Joseph replied with a lazy smile

"Do you think the press will be waiting for us?"

"I'm sure they will. If you don't remember you are the Queen!"

"Unfortunately I remember that very well. I have to make my self presentable. I'll be back in a minute"

Joseph watched her leave remembering the few days they spent together. What had happened changed his life! He never dreamed he would be able to show openly to his Queen how much he loved her. This was a miracle and he intended to keep it that way. He picked up the phone and glanced at it. Why not? He thought and dialed the number.

"Hello, I would like to order a bouquet of 40 red roses. Have them delivered by 8 o' clock tonight at Queen Clarisse's office at the palace. I'll make sure you have the permission you need"

The press conference was very long and Joseph could see that Clarisse was growing weary. Damned reporters they always waste time asking the same questions! Clarisse momentarily caught Joseph's eye and realized he was frustrated as well. She smiled politely at the loud crowd and excused herself. She was lead to the limo by her head of security.

"I don't know how you do it" Joseph whispered as he was leading her though the crowd.

"Do what?"

"Charm everyone so easily"

"Not everyone, only the ones I want to" Clarisse replied with a seductive smile and gracefully sat in the car.

Half an hour later they had arrived at the palace. Joseph rushed to a security meeting and Clarisse was escorted to her suite. Although she was exhausted, her trip to France had resulted to piles of paper work needing to be done.

She reluctantly passed through her office door and glanced cautiously at her desk expecting to find tons of documents to read and sign. The paperwork was indeed there but on top of them there was a lovely bouquet of red roses.

Clarisse hastened to get them. She picked them up softly and opened the card that was hidden inside. She looked at it adoringly. It read:

'_A rose for every year that I've loved you!_

_Love J'_

Clarisse felt a single tear leaving a trail on her cheek. She was happy for having found her true love but staring at the roses she couldn't stop thinking that there were a lot of roses just as there was a lot of time lost until she admitted her love.

'I'll make up for lost time my love' she whispered.

The sun had just rose and Charlotte was heading to the Queen's office in order to have everything ready for her and ensure that her rather full now schedule would run smoothly. Nevertheless when she opened the door she was in for a surprise. Clarisse and Shades were sitting on the floor tying ribbons and balloons.

'She ordered me to do this!' Shades uttered obviously in need for sleep and pointing at Clarisse

'Clarisse what's all these?' Charlotte asked bewildered.

'Charlotte, what's the date today?'

'Today? It's the 31st of October!'

'Yes and what's the occasion today?'

'I have no idea, is it someone's birthday?'

'No! It's Halloween!'

'Hallo – what?'

'Oh it's a great American tradition Mia taught me' Clarisse said with a smirk 'Everyone dresses up as witches, ghosts or anything else you can imagine that is frightening enough and scare each other!'

'Don't tell me you are thinking of celebrating it!'

'Of course! We need something to celebrate! Christmas is still far away!'

Charlotte didn't recognize her monarch. Although she liked the new happier Queen she never expected something so…. spontaneous! Giving it some thought she flashed a cheeky grin.

'You know what? This is going to be fun!'

Joseph had just entered the security room after finishing his rounds in the garden. Having given his men a small lecture he sat in front of the many screens to see what was going on in the palace.

'Things look normal', he pondered 'The cook is baking a cake, Brigitte and Brigitta are rehearsing their curtsies, Priscilla and Olivia are cleaning Clarisse's suite and Clarisse is in her office blowing balloons.'

Suddenly he jumped off his chair.

'Blowing balloons? What on earth is going on!' he involuntarily shouted and headed to the Queen's office.

As he pushed the door open he found Clarisse seated on the floor writing invitations.

'Clarisse, would you care to explain what you are doing here even though you have millions of phone calls to return and papers to sign?'

'Aha! I'm organizing a party for the staff and you are going to help me with it!'

'I'm your Head of Security, your chauffeur and your babysitter and now you want me to be your decorator?'

'Exactly! We have a lot of work to do. Firstly you've got to give out these invitations or no one will show up! Go on hurry!'

A few minutes later the palace buzzed with excitement. The maids were vividly discussing what to wear, the security guards were running up and down hanging decorations, the cook was preparing a basket full of candies for each member of the staff so they could exchange and Mrs. Kout was frantic supervising every corner of the palace.

'Oh God! Look what you have my men doing!' Joseph remarked with a mixed tone of desperation and amusement in his voice.

'What's wrong with hanging a few pumpkins here and there? We are all having fun! Now hold those stairs or I'm going to fall!' Clarisse replied as she was trying to hang a huge candy stick in the middle of the room.

'I prefer you falling and landing into my arms, although the view is quite nice from down here!' Joseph said with a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

'Joseph!' Clarisse exclaimed, her cheeks turning red.

'So what are you wearing tonight?'

'Oh I want tell you that! It's a big secret!'

'Ok then. I will not tell you either!'

'Well we'll both have to wait till tonight'

To be continued ………


End file.
